What If? Civil War: A Warrior's Rebellion
by The Story's Shadow
Summary: After Gyrich's 'victory' over the heroes during the Civil War, the U.S.A. has come under the command of fascism. The country is under the hold of a Big Brother government where freedom seems to be gone. However, a young man who despised the Registration Act learns the truth of Gyrich's actions and becomes thrust into a new rebellion to avenge those who have fallen and suffered.
1. Prologue

**What If? Civil War: A Warrior's Rebellion**

 ** _(Hello everyone, I hope you like what this story has in store. This is based on the What If? Civil War comic (please read it if you haven't), and the Watcher's explanation of the possible timeline where all the heroes fought against the Registration Act (with a few changes I've made). I hope the community will like this story, and please forgive me if this is rather…unenjoyable. I hope everyone likes this fanfic, please read and review if you so wish, I will greatly appreciate it. I admit this story will be strange at times, but I hope you all will like that too. Hope you all enjoy my story!)_**

 **Prologue**

 _"The only way to deal with an unfree world is to become so absolutely free that your very existence is an act of rebellion."_

\- _Albert Camus_

 _(Washington D.C., a few years after the end of the Hero rebellion)_

 _The United States of America had changed dramatically because of the deaths of the superheroes in the country. With Henry Peter Gyrich's reelection as President of the U.S.A was easily achieved, with the defeat of the now dead heroes, his Thor clone army's constantly mounting victories, and the laws that keep the people safe everything had been assured for the people's safety. However, not everyone saw it this way or was skeptical. Connell Lewis is such a person who greatly questioned the validity of the recent actions by Gyrich. Connell is a young college student who disagreed with the Act, seeing it as disgrace of loyalty to the men and women who had saved the world itself many times over. The hunt for their heads was an aberration to Connell, but many people supported in when the Sentinels, Thor clone army, and government forces worked together to bring them down. But Connell never supported it, as it still doesn't now._

'The people divided…the sides baying for blood…you saw through it…how did you do it?' Connell thought looking up at the statue of Abraham Lincoln at the Lincoln Memorial.

 _Connell groaned as he rubbed his forehead, his dark bangs twisting in his hand just above his deep gray eyes. He turned around to see what one would think to be an awful sight: squads of Sentinels flying around the city, billboards stating for any superhumans and vigilantes to sign with the Registration Act or else firmly stating that it is the law, security cameras watching citizens everywhere, etc. Connell tried to be understanding in life, but he always had suspicions of the government's choice…but there wasn't much he could do. He wasn't someone who under went an experiment and gained extraordinary powers, he wasn't born with amazing gifts, etc…he was just…him. A young human who saw that there seemed to be no way of trying to have an open mindset in the world…it just seemed hopeless. New superhumans and vigilantes of all kinds were either signed with the Act, imprisoned…or…made examples of._

"Class! Follow me!" A voice called out.

 _Connell turned to see his college class following their professor through a visit through the iconic buildings of Washington D.C. It is in late fall-early winter at the time and everyone is tired and weary. However, Connell was looking forward to the group's last stop: The Smithsonian Museum of Natural History. After a bit of trek, they made it. They walked through the halls, some of the students not as interested in the exhibits. Connell was fascinated by what he was seeing. As they were making their way out, they saw none other than President Gyrich, his guard unity, and his newly elected Vice President, personal advisor, and Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Maria Hill. Everyone in the building ran to meet and talk with him. Connell stood a bit of a distance away, not much interested in meeting the man he didn't vote for. The man's statement that Captain America and Iron Man had killed Agent Rhodes deeply troubled him. But there was far more to his…campaigns than just that. He saw the President and Maria Hill both lock eyes with him._

"Sir? Is everything alright?" One of his guards asked.

"Bring…" Maria Hill started to say.

"No, he's just probably shy. Or maybe he's more interested in the museum." Gyrich said.

 _Connell then saw two of the museum's employees moving a cart with boxes loaded. However, the cart began to shake. Connell grunted as the cart was about to fall over and he ran over. He helped the two employees help catch the cart._

"Thanks, there are some important artifacts in here." One of the employees said.

 _As they picked the cart up to place it, a box that hadn't been taped very well fell on its side. Then something fell out of it, Connell caught it with his right hand. He studied the object: It is an ancient necklace, with the necklace's length is a metal, seemingly iron. Along the length are what seem to be curved blades tied to the necklace. The main piece or center of the necklace is made of the gemstones Black Onyx and Moonstone. It is in the form of a black shield with crossed white blades at the center._

'Wow.' Connell gasped in his mind.

 _He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw the amulet suddenly glow a forest green._

"Uh, are you ok?" A voice asked.

 _Connell looked up to see one of the employees looking at him._

"Yeah, sorry…just looking at this." Connell answered.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked.

 _Everyone turned to see an older woman in bout her 50s in a suit walking over to them._

"Nothing ma'am, this guy just helped us with picking up the cart. Oh, he also caught that artifact there." One of the employees answered.

"Hmm, that item was not on the forwarded shipping list of the times sent to me early this week. Hmph, it looks more like a piece of fake jewelry than an actual artifact." The woman scoffed.

"Is everything alright?" A familiar voice asked.

 _They turned to see the president and his entourage approaching them._

"M-Mr. P-President!" The woman gasped.

"You must be the curator of this museum. Apologies for my sudden arrival, I haven't been to the museums here in a long time. I somehow managed to find some free time." Gyrich said.

'I'm sure you did.' Connell grunted in his mind.

"It seems you all have had a helping hand. Very nice of you young man. What do you have there?" Gyrich asked.

"Something piece of junk, not an actual artifact. It wasn't in the inventory. Young man, you can keep it if you wish." The curator said.

'Um, ok…hmm…' Connell thought to himself, confused.

"Uh, thanks." The young man said.

 _The curator walked away as did the president and his entourage, not even nodding to him. Connell growled under his breath. The employees thanked the young man again as the walked away with the cart. He stood up and put the necklace on. He then thought he felt something odd, he couldn't quite describe it. Unbeknownst to him, his eyes then both glew a ghostly forest green._

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(I hope everyone likes this story!)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_(Here's the next chapter.)_**

 **gemm1mt: Thanks. No, he doesn't. You'll see.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 1: White House Foundation**

 _(Washington D.C., Washington Plaza, the next day)_

 _Connell Lewis woke up in his hotel room. His class had gone on their field trip to Washington D.C. for historical research and excitement. Their class is from New York University who had saved some money for one of the professors' American History class to come to Washington D.C. Connell walked into the bathroom and turned the water on at the sink. He cupped his hands under the water and began splashing his face. He turned the water off and looked into the mirror. His dark hair is a shaggy mess and his stubbled facial hair is dripping with water._

'Today's our last part of our trip…the White House tour…great…' Connell hissed in his mind.

 _He did not want to go to the White House, he did not want to go anywhere near that place. But he didn't really have much of a choice._

 _(The White House, a few hours later)_

 _The group is on their tour, looking at the portrait of Abraham Lincoln. Their guide talking about the man. A bit of a distance away, a group of men in S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms are walking through a hall. At their head is a woman giving orders, then something catches her attention out of the corner of her eye. She saw a six-foot-tall figure. He has a mane of dark hair and facial hair, caucasian skin. He's wearing a dark gray leather jacket with a black hood, black shirt, dark gray pants, and black shoes. However, what caught her attention the most is the necklace around his neck._

"Ms. Hill? Is something wrong?" One of the men said.

 _She had been unusually quiet, her gaze on the group. Maria Hill's eyes narrowed suspiciously. She then recalled where she had seen him: the museum. She could see his dark bangs and the stubble from the visible part of his chin. But the necklace was the key to her memory picking him out._

"That one in the black hood…with the necklace…who is he?" Maria asked.

"Him? He's just a kid…nobody to concern yourself with." One of the men answered.

"He looked at the president in a way I didn't like. Gyrich said it was no cause for concern…but I have an odd feeling about him." Maria replied.

"Want us to question him?" Another of the men asked.

"No…but keep an eye on him." Maria answered.

 _Connell wasn't sure how, but he sensed something...eyes on him…and he didn't like it. However, he didn't acknowledge that he felt it._

"Now are their any questions?" The tour guide asked.

"Ummm…yeah…what would President Lincoln think of the country today?" A short young man asked.

 _Connell's eyes lit with interest, however, there was a feeling of The tour guide's eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw the S.H.I.E.L.D. group several feet away. Maria Hill narrowing her eyes at her._

"He would be glad our government finally managed peace. There is little to no crime, which soon there won't be any. Any and every threat our country's stability is overcome. If saw us, he would be amazed by how far we've come." The tour guide answered, her eyes having a hint of fear.

 _Connell looked at the short guy who had asked the question. He is scrawny and frail looking, he saw little muscle mass on him. He looked at the tour guide skeptically, it is quite obvious he didn't believe her. Connell eyes narrowed in suspicion, his deep gray eyes locked on the woman suddenly. He could see the sweat dripping down their brow._

"Ah! Mr. President!" The professor said excitedly.

 _The group moved over to the man, taking pictures and asking questions. The young man grunted and stood a bit of a distance away. He actually walked over to the tour guide._

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"H-Huh? I'm f-fine." She replied, her response a little too quick and raspy.

 _He turned to see the president smiling and chuckling. Connell didn't realize it, but both his hands curled into fists. The bones in his knuckles cracked as his fists tightened. He grunted as he shook off the feeling, he turned to the tour guide. But her attention was nervously on the president and the woman behind him, whose attention is on the crowd._

"Excuse me, where is the bathroom?" Connell asked.

"Huh? Oh…down the hall and to the right." She answered.

"Thanks." He replied, nodding.

 _He walked off. President Gyrich shook hands and walked off. Maria Hill and her men followed him. She used a few hand signals, and her agents nodded. The formed a wall several feet from Gyrich and Hill._

"How has your day been sir?" Maria Hill asked.

"Back to business as usual…so just busy…and bored." Gyrich sighed.

 _Maria Hill raised her right eyebrow in curiosity, but then lowered it in understanding. Being Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't always the most exciting job in the world, but someone had to do it._

"Glad we have visitors, it's always nice to have new faces." Gyrich said.

 _She looked around her, checking for any prying eyes._

"Of course, sir…Sir…you know it will soon be the anniversary of…" She started to say.

"I know…it…it was a difficult…trial…that we had to overcome." President Gyrich sighed, his former upbeat tone now filled with dread.

"It had to be done, sir…if we didn't respond appropriately…" Maria Hill started to say.

"I know, Ms. Hill…I know…I know…we won…despite the deaths, it had to be done…with them around, there couldn't be peace…there could be no rebellion, no resistance to the government's will and authority." President Gyrich said.

"I know…they had to die…they weren't heroes, sir…they were vigilantes…even those who had former good ties with the government." Maria Hill said.

 _President Gyrich nodded in agreement, sighing as the memories of seeing the bodies, all of them._

"If we didn't lie about everything…we wouldn't have obtained peace…and kept our society from chaos. Now new mutants, inhumans, other superhumans, and vigilantes have to sign up to keep the peace…or pay the consequences…for their refusal." President Gyrich said.

 _On the other side of the door, Connell had heard everything. His face is a mask of rage and disgust. He now realized all his suspicions, all his skepticism, all his questioning of the government…had been dead on right. He didn't realize it, but his eyes glew the same green as before with a fire or mist like aspect extending out or around his eyes as the young man's mind and heart filled with rage._

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Thanks, I hope I don't disappoint.**

 **Gemm1mt: No heroes during the conflict survived. Connell will gain something quite different from Drew's.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 2: Feelings of Vengeance**

 _(Washington D.C., White House, moments later)_

 _Connell's heart burned with fury. The government's part in the heroes' deaths was not noble or justified as they had proclaimed it to be. Their involvement was its polar opposite in nature, tricking the populace in the process. Every hero that had died, Spider-Man, She Hulk, Invisible Woman, Iron Man, Captain America…all of them, had been slaughtered by S.H.I.E.L.D. and the government because they would not side with the Registration Act. Maria Hill belittled their memories as villains and monsters for not having sided with the government, or more accurately: become their personal henchmen._

'They slaughtered them…they slaughtered them all!' Connell growled in his mind, flashbacks of every time he heard a new hero was found and killed overwhelmed his burning heart.

"I have to admit I'm a little surprised. You were eventually accepting our continuous victories over the heroes…but at the beginning…" Maria Hill said on the other side of the door.

"*Sighs* I know…I was…foolish. I hadn't realized it was needed. Despite their popularity and the respect much of the populace had for those vigilante criminals…their crimes wouldn't ever stop…but they should've realized after those punks killed the people in Stamford…that their time was done." President Gyrich replied.

'They weren't at fault! It was Nitro! Despite being reckless, they were still trying to be good!' Connell hissed in his mind.

"And…my…'mistake'?...I did it for the vision of this government. There could be no gray areas, people are with us or against us. I wouldn't tolerate disloyalty or disobedience." Maria Hill said.

"I know…as do I…I should've realized that at the time…now I do. You did what needed to be done." President Gyrich sighed.

'Huh? What are they talking about?' Connell grunted with confusion in his mind.

"What I did, I did what was necessary to secure peace." Maria Hill said.

"Yes, your execution of James Rhodes and the cover-up of blaming Captain America and Iron Man was necessary. If our own employees were turning against us…how long would it take for the people to do the same?" President Gyrich replied, affirming his acceptance of Hill's actions.

 _Connell's eyes widened in realization. The death of Rhodey had always perplexed him. Their claim that Steve Rogers, a man on good terms with the victim, and Tony Stark, the man's best friend, would kill him even during a terrible time during the Civil War of the superhumans. But now it all made sense, the cover-up, the blaming of the heroes, and the tricking the American people. His boiling anger continued to rise, the truth having been revealed to him._

'Those bastards! I'm gonna-' Connell started to growl in his mind.

'Calm yourself boy! This not the time!' A ghastly voice cautioned.

 _Connell froze, he didn't move or think, it even felt as if his heart didn't beat for a moment. He was completely shocked by the sudden, unknown voice. He looked around him, but there was no one there._

'Do not act out on this young man, you must remain calm.' Another ghastly voice counselled.

'Do not alert your them.' Another voice advised.

'Who…Who are you?...Who are all of you?' Connell gasped in his mind.

'This isn't the time, boy!' Another voice grunted.

 _Connell had no idea who the voices were or why they were speaking to him, but a part of him sensed to listen to what they say. His mind then began thinking of a plan. From the other side of the door where Maria Hill and Gyrich talked, their attention turned to a creaking sound. They saw someone walk out of the bathroom with a hood on. Maria Hill's eyes darted to him suspiciously and quickly stamped up to him._

"Who are you?! What are you doing?!" The Vice President snarled, eyes glaring.

 _There was no response then the individual began walking away._

"Hey! Answer me! You aren't getting-" The woman growled as she ran after him and pulled him to her.

 _She turned him to face her, her face of mask of anger until she saw him. He is holding his phone in his hand connected to headphones which are in his ears. She took his phone and saw he is listening to I Won't Back Down being Sam Elliot. She had a confused look on her face. Connell paused the song's video._

"Uh…something wrong?" He asked.

 _She motioned her eyes to the song then back to him, suspiciously._

"I like how he sings it." He said.

 _She still gave him the same stare. He sighed as his gaze turned to the ground. Then his sight turned to her, his eyes filled with hurt._

"You ever been bullied?" He asked, his voice matching his eyes with a hint of anger.

"No…does that…?" She answered, surprised by his explanation.

"I wasn't the most popular kid on the block…I'll just say that." Connell sighed, his voice thick with both pain and rage.

"I see…" Maria replied, her demeanor still questioning him.

"Ms. Hill, there is no need for such hostility towards this young man. Besides, there is no reason to cause such a scene. Let him return to the group. We have more to discuss." President Gyrich said.

 _Maria Hill continued to stare at him, eyes studying him. But she closed her eyes and then turned away from him._

"Of course, sir." She replied, walking towards her commander and chief.

 _Connell walked away to join the others._

'Well played, young man.' One of the voice praised.

'Well done lad.' Another voice chuckled.

 _Connell hadn't lied about what he said. He had been bullied severely in the past, boys and girls finding great amusement and glee in picking on him for several years as time went on. The painful memories ate away at his heart and mind. But both now also boiled with the rage at what the government had instigated against many good people years ago. Yet it still worked as a good way to cover up his tracks._

'Vengeance will come…but you must be patient.' Another voice advised.

'What are you talking about? Again: Who are you all? Do you even know what you're saying?' Connell grunted in his mind, still unsure of how to comprehend the situation.

'Young man, you will realize what this all means…but not here…not now…'One of the voices replied.

'In time boy…this will take time…' Another of the voices stated.

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 3

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: All things will be revealed.**

 **Chapter 3: An Unclear Path**

 _(Manhattan, New York University, a few days later)_

 _Connell woke up in his bed. His class had returned back to New York City after their last day in D.C. Their trip was for a few days long, financed by the university. Since the voices came to him at the White House, they had remained quiet. Connell was unsure of what to think about it: who were they, where did they come from, why were they here, why him? But his mind also still wandered to the revelation he learned of. Gyrich had lied to the public about Agent Rhodey's involvement in the war, and instead of being killed by Captain America and Iron Man…Maria Hill executed him._

'Urrh…the government…they…fascists…bastards.' Connell growled in his mind.

 _He sat up in his bed, both hands rubbing his grief stricken face. He hadn't slept after that day, his mind raced with too many troubled thoughts. He got out of bed, staring at the wall in front of him._

'Everyday since the resistance's leadership died…all forms of crime have been wiped out…but vigilantism within any stage of development has been weeded out. They've recruited several superhumans in their ranks. How many were willing participants though?' Connell grunted in his mind.

 _Since their deaths, the government has aired times where mutants, inhumans, etc. had signed up onto the Registration Act in the slowly growing ranks of the government. However, there weren't as many as people would've thought. Connell was unsure of what was going on. But he did know that the government had lied to the people…hid the truth that one of the key turning points of the war was by their command…and not at the hands of a vigilante force._

'But what can be done?...The government…at this point…' Connell whimpered in his mind.

 _The possibility to argue with the government in any manner, let alone the notion that caused their rise to greater power over the country and the people. So much of the populace sided with the government's actions. Connell had seen speak out against them, but the government didn't have to respond themselves often. Masses of their supporters would both verbally and physically attack those that disagreed with the government's choice of conquering the heroes._

'What could possibly be done? Revealing the truth?...At this point…I don't even think that would do any good…' The young man groaned in his mind.

 _After an inconclusive series of thoughts, Connell left to walk to clear his mind. Despite the notion to calm himself of the chance to stand against such authoritarianism…anger, rage, and vengeance filled within his heart, begging him to fight back in any way. But at the moment…any possibility of that seemed practically impossible. For now, he needed something to eat and the time to calm himself._

 _(About an hour later, on the walk back to his dorm)_

 _Connell is walking in the dark at night. His mind ran with a bounty of thoughts. Suddenly he heard a commotion to his left. He turned to see a few guys corning someone around the corner of a building. As he approached he recognized their target: the young, small man who questioned the tour guide at the White House. Connell could see the look of fear on his face as the other guys._

'I…hate…bullies…so…much.' Connell snarled in his mind, approaching the scene.

 _The guys were crowding over their target, angry glares and grimaces marked their bulging faces._

"You little son of a bitch, did you really think you could be a traitor and get away with it?!" One of the young men growled.

"W-What...What are you talking about?" The small guy gasped nervously.

"You questioned this country's authority and credibility by spitting that bullshit at the White House!" One of the guys growled.

 _Connell noticed despite the nervous mask on the small guy's face, some of the original fear present had faded away. That struck him as odd, but then his attention went back to the trio's angry response to the questioning of the government's current state about vigilantism and superhumans._

"I…I…I was just curious…" The small guy whimpered nervously, his face sweating.

 _His hands twitched nervously, more sweat flooding down his skin._

"Hey!" Connell shouted angrily.

 _The group turned to see the young man approaching them swiftly, his posture aggressive in nature. His gray eyes narrowed in anger at the three young men who had cornered the small guy._

"What the hell do you think you three are doing?" Connell hissed.

"Teaching this tra…" One of the guys stared to shout.

"I was there you dicks! It was a damn question! I imagine he was just curious! There's no reason at all for this bullshit!" Connell snarled, teeth bared and fists clenched.

"Hey! It isn't our fault if you snowflakes can't handle it if your precious little beliefs are challenged." One of the guys grunted, scoffing at Connell's reply.

"Leave him alone, there is no need for this. Also, really? We're doing the liberal vs conservative thing?" Connell grunted, unfazed by the other's accusation.

"You've lost the argument so you're making excuses to avoid being humiliated further?" Another of the guys scoffed, a smug grin across his face.

"You three are a bunch of jackasses bullying someone who doesn't share your beliefs and appears weaker than you. You're cowards, and you consider yourselves so morally mighty…pathetic." Connell growled, more anger in his voice than he expected.

 _His eyes narrowed angrily at the three. One of the guys growled as he lunged forward, throwing a right haymaker. Connell grabbed his arm with his left fist then swiftly pushed him back with his right hand. The other two young men charged, one grabbing his shoulders, trying to hold him in place. The other grunted as he tried punching Connell's torso. The young man grunted as he struggled to free himself of his attacker's hold on him. Each blow hit him hard, the pain building as the fists landed repeatedly._

"Can't take the beat-gah!" One of the bullies grunted as he suddenly was hit by the back of Connell's head.

 _The bully's grip on Connell was instantly gone. The young man grunted as he twisted his body, his right elbow slamming into the second young man's face, sending him to the ground with a thud. The third growled as he crawled away, shocked by the change of events. The three young men groaned in pain as they struggled on the ground. Connell grunted as he rolled his arms, his back popping in the process. He turned to the small guy on the ground. He walked over and held out a hand._

"You ok?" Connell asked.

"Y-Yeah…t-thanks." The small guy answered, shock thick within his voice as are his bright blue eyes are wide with surprise, taking the hand.

 _Connell helped him off his feet. And they stood apart, the two young men unsure of what to say or do._

"Sorry I didn't arrive here sooner." Connell said.

"You showed up just in time…stupid…bullies…" The little man grunted in annoyance.

"I know you're in my history class, but I don't know many people here. What's your name again?" Connell said.

"Humphrey…I…I can't thank you enough." Humphrey replied, not looking so sickly and tired as he originally did.

"Connell." Connell replied.

 _The two shook hands and smiled._

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 4

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: Yup.**

 **Gemm1mt: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 4: Protest Possibilities**

 _(Manhattan, New York University, a week later)_

 _Connell and Humphrey had become quite the close duo over the past several days, their friendship growing strong. During that time, Connell learned that his new friend is also against what the government has done these past few years. They discussed in depth the many events that had led to the fascist regime taking power. However, they only discussed such things in assured privacy. Currently they are in the cafeteria having lunch. Humphrey is eating a watermelon while Connell enjoys some pasta._

"Got my homework done a few hours ago, took a bit to do though." Connell said.

"Yeah, been a busy week." Humphrey sighed.

 _They couldn't discuss anything vital, for there are eyes always watching. Cameras are monitoring from various angles for any suspicious activity from anyone._

"Things seem bleakly difficult don't they." The short, young man sighed.

"Indeed they do." Connell sighed.

 _They talked about mundane matters in public to avoid eavesdropping ears. The two young men didn't need getting into deep trouble for any talks of 'rebellion'. The government didn't tolerate disagreements with their motives, choices, and past decisions. To keep order, as they put it, they worked to keep society with the program so there wouldn't be any problems with the 'peace' that blesses their country. After several minutes they had finished their meal and are walking to their dorms. They heard whooshing sounds above them and looked up to see Sentinels flying overhead._

'Mutant killing machines…how fitting they'd use those accursed robots to do their dirty work.' Connell growled in his mind, but tried not to show any signs of that on his face.

 _Humphrey looked at his friend with worry and saw a frown trying to make his way on the young man's face. The short guy's eyes shone with surprise at the sight._

 _(Connell's room, a few minutes later)_

"You seemed stressed by the sight of the Sentinels." Humphrey said.

"I just find it sickening they're using them as weapons. Those things killed countless mutants…I want to throw up every time I see them." Connell grunted, anger thick within his voice.

"Are…Are you a…?" Humphrey stammered.

"A mutant? No…at least not as far as I'm aware. But I don't have to be…shouldn't be to recognize the evil of those machines." Connell said.

 _His friend smiled, yet with surprise in his eyes._

"I just wish…I just wish…" Connell mumbled under his breath.

"Sadly I don't know if there's anything can be done." Humphrey sighed, defeat in his voice.

 _Connell's eyes stared at the ground. What could they do? They are two college students speaking of a hopeless rebellion. Even if they could be heard by a number of the American people, which is highly unlikely, there would be terrible reactions from the side that 'disagreed'. Not only would the government and S.H.I.E.L.D. retaliate, but so would their supporters, who are the majority in the country._

"I'm not sure there is anything that could change people's minds…not since Rhodes was killed by Captain America and Iron Man…" Humphrey sighed in defeat.

'Wait…that's it!' Connell gasped in his mind.

 _The shorter youth saw the look on his friend's face._

"What is it, Connell?" Humphrey asked, confusion on his face and in his voice.

 _After a long discussion of what Connell had discovered they agreed it might be possible to advocate to stand against the government._

"You sound like it's going to be a fight?" Humphrey said.

"You sound worried about what I'm saying." Connell replied.

"Remember the war the heroes were in? Their rebellion against the government had them all wiped out, none of them survived. After their deaths, it caused the Registration Act to gain more ground and strength." Humphrey said.

"That's because no one continued the fight against them." Connell replied.

"Nonviolence even in the face of even violent retaliation will prove a powerful point." Humphrey argued.

"You have a good point." Connell said.

'Boy, do you truly believe that?' A voice grunted.

'You're back.' Connell gasped in his mind.

'Yes, young man.' Another of the voices replied.

'You think nonviolence won't work?' Connell asked.

'Ha! Is that even a question?! Of course it won't work! Boy, this isn't some simple petty argument!' Another of the voices scoffed.

'I would like to believe this can be solved without bloodshed.' One of the voice stated.

'Who said anything about bloodshed?' Connell asked.

'A fight of this magnitude will not go without spilling blood, boy.' One of the voices grunted, unconvinced by the young man's words.

"Connell? Are you ok?" Humphrey asked.

"Huh?" Connell grunted, turning to his friend.

"You haven't said anything for a few minutes, and you've had this strange look on your face." Humphrey said.

 _While Connell had been talking to the voices, he'd been unaware of his friend trying to talking to him._

"Oh, just different thoughts running through my head. Various possibilities for what can be done next." Connell replied.

'That's one way to put it, lad.' Another of the voices chuckled.

'This will not be as peaceful as you believe, boy. This will get worse before it gets better.' One of the voices grunted.

'Hopefully not. But you have a point…but I just hope it doesn't come to that.' Connell sighed in reply.

'Boy, this will not go as you hope at first…something like this…doesn't begin with peacefully at the start.' Another voice responded, unconvinced by Connell's statement.

 _Connell didn't reply…but he did understand what they were saying. They are haunting words, but the young man had this odd feeling they had grave meaning to what was to come. But he hoped he was wrong. Humphrey checked his watch._

"Oh man, I gotta go. I have class in an hour and I need to get my stuff ready back in my dorm. We can discuss this more later." Humphrey said.

"Sure thing, perhaps we can create some kind of plan: gather the brutality of this regime, possibly get more people to join us in standing against it?" Connell replied.

"Good plan. We can get to work on it this weekend, perhaps. Later." His friend said as he left.

"Later." Connell replied.

 _Humphrey gasped suddenly as he was out of the dorm. He looked at his sweating skin, more heavily than usual._

'Oh no…not now.' Humphrey gasped with worry in his mind.

 _He hurried to a water fountain and turned it on. Humphrey then reached out his left hand. Suddenly the water flew to his hand and coated his hand then suddenly disappeared. Humphrey gasped in relief as his energy returned to him. The short guy turned off the water._

'Just glad I was able to get more water so soon. If I didn't, I would be in trouble.' Humphrey gasped in his mind with relief.

 _He then walked off to his dorm. However, around a corner is the three guys that attacked him a week ago._

"So he's one of those freaks." One of them growled.

"So that's why he doesn't side with the law." Another grunted.

"Someone needs to be legitimized, if you know what I mean guys." The third chuckled sadistically.

 _The three smiled in glee and nodded to one another then left._

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 5

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 5: One's Words**

 _(New York University, a few days later)_

 _Connell sat in his room, thinking about the possibility of trying to take on the government._

'Do we really have a chance against Gyrich and his fascist supporters?' Connell sighed in his mind.

'Your hopes to defeat this enemy through peaceful means is admirable lad, but to do this you must fight for freedom.' One of the voices stated.

'Boy, do you truly believe that talking will defeat this foe?' Another of the voices scoffed.

 _Connell was quiet, his mind wrapping around the voices' statements. He knew they had valid points._

'I get where you're coming from…but with this situation…fighting might make it worse. The people…most agree with the government, they're happy about this current situation of control and order.' Connell stated.

'Ah boy, that does not mean they cannot realize the true enemy is the enemy within.' Another of the voices stated.

'Unfortunately, the people have shown major support for it all these years. They want to control the people that have these superhuman gifts. They see them as freaks…monsters…' Connell sighed in his mind.

'And you?' One of the voices asked.

'I don't. You shouldn't hate something you don't understand.' Connell answered.

'Indeed young man, that's the way. The unknown is unique, something to be understood not despised and mistrusted.' Another of the voices said, praising the youth's answer.

 _Connell rubbed his stubbled chin. A thought came to his mind that been bugging him for awhile, he was just unsure if he should bring it up. But now, he realized he needed to._

'Why do you all have such high opinions on this?' Connell asked.

'Let's just say boy, we understand the importance of fighting important battles.' One of the voices said.

 _Connell wasn't sure how to react. These voices were speaking about things he was unsure if they had a place in the world anymore. With the government having so much power, the thought of a violent revolt only led, in his mind, to a massacre and people cheering about it._

'There have been times in history when hopeless situations have presented themselves, yet those of strong wills and the right purpose have overcome them." A voice said.

 _Connell held the center piece of the necklace to his face. The shield and swords stood proudly before him._

'Who are you all?' Connell asked.

'In good time, lad, in good time." One of the voices stated.

'All will be revealed at the right time, young man. Just be patient.' Another of the voices stated.

 _Connell was unsure what to think and what the voices meant. Right time? What and when was the right time? The young man was nervous as he delved deeper in thought about it. As he continued to contemplate on what that meant, his emotions become more and more worried. He looked at the clock and then realized he had class soon._

'I gotta go…we'll continue this later.' Connell grunted, worry thick within his statement.

 _He gathered his supplies and headed to his history class._

 _(Several minutes later and midway into his history class)_

 _Connell is lying back in his seat, his arms crossed as he listens to his professor lecture. Humphrey sat at the other side of the room, but he also listened intently to the professor. They are on the American Revolution, one of their major topics in the course. They are near the end of this topic and are currently going through an overall review of this vital segment in American History._

"Now let me hear your all's understanding of what this event's validity in our history." The professor said.

"The independence we craved and desired, being free to do as we see fit?" One student said.

"That's a part of it, yes." The professor said.

"To make it on our own, to lead our own lives?" Another student said.

"Another piece to the puzzle." The professor replied.

"To be able to choose our own path. To be able to change our world to something we can chase our dreams. Being able to flow around the hardships that they experienced at the hands of the British and be able to choose for themselves." Humphrey said.

"Well done, Humphrey." The professor stated.

 _Some of the other students scoffed and rolled their eyes. Connell growled under his breath._

"Anyone else?" The professor asked.

 _Connell had something in mind, but began thinking about how history repeated itself: how white Americans persecuted and beat down minority groups as time followed, Native Americans, African Americans, Hispanics, Asian Americans, etc._

"Ok, can someone tell me why the people chose to enact the Revolution? There are multiple points to this." The professor stated.

"Because of the taxes the British placed upon the Colonies?" One of the students said.

"Good point." The professor acknowledged.

"The British Empire was violent in their approach in response to boycotts, resulting in injuries and deaths to which the colonies wanted justice for?" Another student suggested.

"Indeed, indeed." The professor replied.

"It was more than that." A voice said in the crowd of students.

"Hmm? Yes?" The professor asked, her eyes trying to find the owner of the voice.

 _Humphrey looked across the room and saw Connell's deadly, serious face._

'What are you about to say, Connell?' Humphrey asked.

 _Connell's gray eyes shook nervously, but still had that serious fixation. The young man wasn't sure what overcame him, but he suspects the voices' words had some influence. Even though he knew the American people would go onto make terrible and horrific choices, that time of oppression itself was still unjust._

"It was a time of tyranny. The British Empire unjustly controlled the colonies through might and malice, hurting anyone who dared questioned or stood against them. The colonies were being oppressed by the crown and wished for vengeance against the tyrant who dared call himself a king. The people longed for freedom and justice, choosing to fight against this terrible foe to reveal they would no longer bow to tyranny." Connell stated, his voice seemingly filling the room as he spoke his statement for everyone to hear.

 _Everyone was quiet for a moment._

"Well put, Mr. Lewis. Well put." The professor said.

 _Some of the students silently, yet still nodded slightly in agreement with his words. Humphrey looked worried on the outside, but was cheering on the inside. Most of the group looked uneasy and unamused by his statement, including the group that had attacked Humphrey earlier and then run off by Connell. After class ended Humphrey caught up with his friend in the hall._

"That was one heck of a speech." Humphrey said.

"You did far better than me." Connell said.

"Come on man. But perhaps save the inspiring words for the meeting in a few days." Humphrey whispered.

"No way. You did it?" Connell gasped.

 _His friend smiled and nodded in confirmation._

"How many?" Connell asked.

"Not a whole lot, but some willing to listen though they have their doubts." Humphrey answered.

"We've got some, hopefully that'll be a start." Connell said.

"Right. Well we can talk about this later." Humphrey said then walked off.

 _Connell sighed with a slight sense of relief. However, as he continued walking he saw the trio who he'd chased off glaring in Humphrey's direction. Connell's eyes narrowed in anger and his fists clenched._

 _(Hours later, secluded area of the campus)_

 _Connell sits in a particular spot whenever he needs to think deeply, to try to understand something important and to try to calm himself down. He's sitting under a small tree which is at the top of a small hill in the more remote and grassy field area of the campus. He looks up at the full moon then picks up a guitar he's had for a long time. He starts to tune his guitar and frets the strings for a few moments. He picks up his black plectrum then begins strumming the guitar to one of his favorite songs._

"Well I won't back down. No I won't back down. You can stand me up at the gates of hell, but I won't back down. Gonna stand my ground. Won't be turned around, and I'll keep this world from dragging me down. Gonna stand my ground, and I won't back down." Connell sang, his voice a harmonious baritone that mixed to the melody of his guitar, from whom the mix called out into the night like a wolf's howl as he looked at the full moon.

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 6

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 6: Difference of Opinion**

 _(New York University, a few days later)_

 _Connell laid back on his bed, arms behind his head and his eyes staring at the ceiling. His mind gathered thoughts about the upcoming secret meeting with some…somewhat likeminded individuals._

'I hope this gains some support, we need as many people as we can get as aid.' Connell sighed in his mind.

'Ah lad, you have a good idea.' One of the voice said.

'I hope so.' Connell sighed.

'You have the right idea, boy, but not for the right purpose.' Another of the voices grunted.

'If you say so.' Connell replied.

'You've grown quiet calm with us, young man. I'm glad to see that you have become comfortable with this strange new aspect of your life.' Another of the voices said.

 _Connell at first erratic and unsure of what to make of the voices, he thought he was losing his mind. For some reason that he was unsure of, he began to become use to the voices. Being alone for most of his life made him nervous around people, but would voice his opinion when needed. Having company, even if they are just voices, was a welcoming condition._

'I guess it's nice to have someone to talk to. I'm kind of a loner, makes it hard to talk to people.' Connell replied.

'Afraid of people, boy? That is not a useful quality?' One of the voices scoffed.

'Hilarious.' Connell grunted in reply.

"Ah boy, for your idea to work, which seems unlikely, your conviction and commanding presence must be strong.' The same voice replied.

'I'm not exactly a leader. Whoever you all are, you should know I'm close to only a few…since you seem to know so much about me.' Connell growled.

'We do indeed boy, we do indeed.' The voice replied, chuckling.

 _Connell grumbled in annoyance, irritated with the voice's dismissive nature of what he hoped to accomplish. However, the young man understood the meaning behind the voice's words._

'No need to bare your fangs, remain calm. Unhinged anger could cause mayhem, young warrior.' A new voice stated.

'Warrior? I'm no warrior.' Connell sighed in reply.

'One with a wolf's sense of nobility demonstrates such a trait.' Another new voice stated.

 _Connell was quiet for a moment, unsure of what to think of the voice's words._

'I…I don't know what to say…' Connell replied, his words coming stammering from him.

'Ah boy, anger isn't always something to be dismissed. It does come from a great cause sometimes.' Another of the voice said.

'Perhaps, but you shouldn't rely on it alone.' One of the new voices stated.

'Bah! Don't over think it!' The voice scoffed.

 _Connell lifted up the center piece of the necklace, his eyes gazing at the shield and swords. His eyes narrowed at it, trying to understand everything that has happened lately. Then he got a phone call, he picked it up and saw it is from Humphrey._

"Yeah?" Connell answered.

"It's time man, let's do this." His friend explained, confidence in his voice.

"Alright, where do we meet?" Connell asked.

 _Humphrey told him the location and how to get there._

"Alright, I'm heading out in a minute." Connell replied then ended the call.

 _The young man exhaled nervously._

'You're afraid.' One of the voices said.

'Your point?' Connell grunted.

'A leader and a warrior cannot be afraid of people, it makes you weak, boy.' The same voice explained.

'The boy showed promise chasing off those three fools some time ago.' Another of the voices defended the young man.

'I haven't forgotten.' The other voice grunted.

'*Sighs* Well…let's go.' Connell sighed in his mind.

 _After several minutes Connell met Humphrey in another secluded corner of campus, in a set of trees. Gathered there are about a dozen people. Connell met with his friend a few yards away from the group._

"We got some. You started talking to them?" Connell asked.

"Yeah, I was basically telling them the basics of this meeting." Humphrey answered.

"Alright, let's hope this makes a good start." Connell said.

 _His friend nodded. The two walked back to the group who are talking to one another._

"Hello everyone, thanks for coming." Connell said.

 _They all kept talking, apparently not noticing him. Connell cleared his throat to get their attention, but that didn't work. He grumbled under his breath. He then took a small log laying next to a tree and hit the tree with it a few times. The group turned to him._

"Hello everyone, thanks for coming." The young man said, trying to hide his annoyance.

 _The group remained quiet, but all eyes are on him._

"You all came here for the same thing: you are suspicious and angered with the government." Connell stated, stammering a bit.

 _The group tensed up, but did their best to relax._

"They've become fascist in nature; their control has becoming more authoritarian with each day." Connell stated.

 _Some of them hesitantly nodded, but Connell could see they are in agreement._

"They've abused their power, watching us every where at every moment. Our privacy is gone and they've become a Big Brother government." Connell stated.

 _The group seemed confused, look at one another with unsure looks._

"It's from a book about a society under the control of a fascist, authoritarian government like our own. You all can look it up later." Connell explained.

 _The group nodded. Connell felt he is getting through to them, he just hoped it would continue._

"This government has done terrible things, and it started with them slaughtering the heroes those many years ago." Connell said.

 _The group's attitude changed._

"Look man, I got where you were going with the authoritarian thing, but those guys deserved what was coming to them." One of the group said.

 _Connell's eyes widened in surprise._

"The government massacred them because they refused to side with an unjust law!" Connell grunted, shock clearly in his voice.

"A group of so called 'heroes' killed the people in Stamford." Another of the group replied.

"That was Nitro! He caused the destruction! The New Warriors were not responsible for the deaths!" Connell growled.

"I disagree with some things with what the government has done, but the Registration Act isn't one of them. With their powers they need to be kept in check." A third member of those gathered grunted, unfazed by Connell's statements.

"Even it was meant for good reasons at first, it became a way to control them. But you all know that the government wiped them out: the Avengers, the X-Men, every superhuman, vigilante, or both that didn't side with them! They all died!" Connell growled angrily.

"We know, but if they had any credit all, it died when they killed Agent Rhodes." Another group member stated.

 _The others nodded in agreement._

"Why would Captain America and Iron Man, a good friend of Rhodes, kill him?" Connell grunted.

"You know he went to meet them to negotiate their surrender." Another group member stated.

'Even if I tell them, they won't believe me.' Connell growled in his mind.

 _He knew Maria Hill executed Agent Rhodes that day, but the group wouldn't believe him._

"It doesn't make any sense. Even if Steve Rogers tried to kill him, Tony Stark would've refused to allow it to happen. But Rogers wouldn't dare do that, he was a good man." Connell argued.

"He was until he showed his true colors." One of the group members growled.

"I'm done with this. I don't like the government's invasion of privacy, but the Registration Act is justified. Since that is one of your main pillars to rebel against them, I won't side with you. I'm outta here." One of the group said as they stood up then left.

 _The others nodded and stated their agreement then left. Connell and Humphrey stood there in shock and despair._

"They…they just left…" Humphrey gasped.

"They did indeed." Connell growled.

 _Connell's fist clenched in anger, realizing that he wasn't likely to get much other support than Humphrey as a stand against the government and their Registration Act._

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 7

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 7: Words or Action?**

 _(New York University, Cafeteria, the next day)_

 _It is later in the day, the young man having felt the utter sting of defeat since last night. Connell barely ate his food, the rejection from the group yesterday still plagued him. He thought he had them on the right side, they were gradually agreeing with him…but he lost them at the end. Apparently most believed superhumans and vigilantes should have oversight, to be part of law enforcement. The young man felt like giving up, he felt like the situation was hopeless._

'Finish your meal, young man. We must converse on this matter in more private chambers.' One of the voices stated.

'Indeed, you must be by yourself for us to reach a conclusion.' Another voices agreed.

 _Connell silently agreed and proceeded to finish his meal. As he walked back to his dorm, he saw some students smiling and waving at the Sentinels flying overhead. A part of him wanted to curse and scream his hatred of this regime, the fascist state that now controls the United States. But he refrained from such an action and made it back to his dorm then locked it after he entered. He laid down on his bed, his anger and despair gripping his heart._

'Calm yourself boy, this isn't over yet.' One of the voices stated.

'What can I do? Humphrey could barely get anyone to come and they all rejected it as soon as they heard my bit on the heroes!' Connell whimpered.

'This requires action, boy! Not words!' Another of the voices growled yet not in a frustrated manner.

'As much as I wish this could be resolved peacefully, this situation calls for a warrior to rise. Young man, you must carry on the fight your society's guardians died during.' A voice advised sagely.

'I…How can I?...I'm not a mutant, an inhuman, a mutate, magical being, or even a strong human…besides, the government and S.H.I.E.L.D. has a powerful, merciless army at their command. I can't do anything to stop them! Fighting…I…I don't know what to do…' Connell yowled in his mind, sensing no hope on the horizon.

'There have been times when a great enemy has positioned itself to ruin what is good. Yet, despite the suffering and pain…such evil has been defeated again and again by those who wouldn't stand for such atrocity.' One of the voices stated.

 _Connell sighed, he could hear and understand their words of empowerment. And yet…the overbearing power of the fascist regime still seemed too great to vanquish._

'If you choose to do nothing, things will only become worse. Not standing to face such evil will only make it more powerful. Like an illness gone untreated, the infection will spread and grow more potent in its affect.' A voice stated.

'You have a point…but…but what can I do?' Connell sighed, defeat still evident in his demeanor.

'One person can make a difference, young man. They have before, and they will continue to do so.' One of the voices stated.

'We know you are one such individual, you have the heart and will for it.' Another voice proclaimed.

'Thanks for the vote of confidence…but I'm no hero.' Connell replied.

 _There was knocking at his door._

"Connell? It's me." Humphrey said from the other side of the door.

"I hear you, hold on." Connell replied, getting off his bed.

 _He unlocked the door and let his friend in. He shut then locked the door behind him. Humphrey sat at the unoccupied bed across from Connell's._

"How are you holding up?" The short youth asked.

"I feel…powerless…" Connell sighed.

"Connell, we struck out on this one…but next time…maybe there will be some people that will side with us." Humphrey proclaimed.

"Perhaps…but then what? Set up protests? Meetings to create stands against the government? You know as well as I do that they won't stand for it. They'll call us a risk to national security." Connell grunted.

"What are you saying?" Humphrey asked.

"The only choice we might have is to fight." Connell said.

'Indeed lad, indeed.' A voice sighed.

"Connell…you…you can't be serious?" Humphrey asked.

"I'm afraid I am. Fighting…it won't be pretty…but…I feel like it maybe the only way to stop them." Connell explained.

"We'll be traitors…criminals." Humphrey said.

"We were when we believed this government and those who lead it are villains." Connell sighed.

"Like you said earlier: they won't tolerate any sense of divisiveness. They will kill us if this road is taken." Humphrey warned.

"You're right…they will…if they get their hands on us…they will kill us." Connell said.

"Not 'if'…when…when they do. It's idiotic." Humphrey stated.

"I don't sense how letting these fascists have power without trying to bring them down is idiocy." Connell argued.

"Not just that…it's suicide. Connell, even Captain America, CAPTAIN AMERICA was killed by these guys. He was the man to never give up, never surrender. The man who couldn't lose…and he lost…" Humphrey reasoned, his voice desperate in tone.

"Because Gyrich tricked Rhodey into leading him to the rebellion's leadership. Then Maria Hill executed him, framing Cap and Iron Man for the murder." Connell said.

"What do you plan to do IF you beat them?" Humphrey asked, concern thick within his voice.

"Make sure that they can't hurt anyone ever again." Connell answered.

"Connell…don't tell me…you…p-plan on…you know?" Humphrey gasped, stammering every word.

"I…I don't know what to tell you…" Connell sighed, unsure of the plight.

"They might not kill you, they'll just throw you in jail for the rest of your life. Your resistance might not even be seen as a threat, just a joke." Humphrey added.

"Yeah…probably…but what else is there to do?" Connell sighed.

"We can still talk. Try to convince people of what is going on. The government is becoming puppet masters, what happened to civil rights-" Humphrey stated.

"Do you think the people will really buy that? Perhaps some, but not enough to bring about great change in the country." Connell grunted, unconvinced.

"My friend…please…think about what you're suggesting…it's a fool's errand." Humphrey said.

"Just call me idiot of the year then…because…I don't see much other choice." Connell replied.

 _Humphrey sighed, he got off the unoccupied bed._

"Well I gotta get back to my dorm, it's late. Gotta be ready for classes tomorrow. We can talk more about this later." Humphrey informed.

"Alright, see ya." Connell replied, nodding to his friend.

 _His friend nodded in return. He unlocked the door and walked out._

'You are in the right, boy, he just needs more convincing.' One of the voices said.

'The government thinks that way about themselves on this…right and wrong is a matter of perspective…but what they did…they…how many lives will they take to have control?' Connell grunted.

 _He then heard what sounded like a stampede of feet running up the stairs and onto his level of the building. He heard screaming and yelling._

"What the hell?" Connell grunted in confusion.

 _He walked to his door and opened it up. The sight he saw made his eyes open wide in shock and horror: several armed and armored men with a familiar looking insignia: the flying eagle of S.H.I.E.L.D. They hold large blasters in their hands aimed at someone just a few feet from him._

"Humphrey Salem, by the authority of S.H.I.E.L.D. you are hereby under arrest!" One of the men shouted.

 _Connell's fearful eyes turned to his friend, who stood frozen in fear as he looked at the men before him._

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 8

**_(Here's the next chapter guys.)_**

 **Noble Six: You could say that.**

 **Chapter 8: The Catalyst**

 _(New York University, moments later)_

 _The armed agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. leveled their weapons at Humphrey, who stared in fear and shock._

"Wh-What? W-Why?" Humphrey gasped, eyes wide with fear.

"Don't play with us! We are of everything." One of the agents grunted.

'No! I-It can't be! I've been so careful! Howw?!' Humphrey whimpered in his mind.

 _Some of the agents carefully moved from either side of Humphrey, walking closer to his left and right sides. Humphrey is frozen, trying not to move to set these men off. Connell's eyes are wide with surprise as he watches this, the sudden scene overwhelming him with shock._

"What the hell is going on here?!" Connell shouted.

 _Everyone turned in surprise to the young man, having not noticed him in the heat of the moment._

"This is none of your concern! Don't meddle in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s and the government's business. Return to your usual business." One of the agents stated.

"Your pointing guns at my friend here, so it is my business." Connell grunted, eyes narrowed focusing his irritation.

 _He walked to the side of his friend, eyes not leaving the agents. He crossed his arms, the look on his face not losing any of its anger._

"Move! Now!" One of the agents growled.

"No! Tell me why you have guns at my friend! What possible reason could you have to do that to someone hasn't hurt anyone!" Connell snarled, fists clenching.

 _The agents suddenly burst out in laughter. Connell's face lost some of its color, fearing he realized why the agents are here._

"Why are you here?" Connell stammered, hoping he wouldn't get the answer he thought he was going to get.

"Humphrey Salem is in violation of the Superhuman Registration Act." One of the agents replied smugly.

 _Connell felt like his heart stopped, everything in his mind and body went numb._

"Didn't know he's a superhuman did you? Well, the freaks need to be kept in check." An agent chuckled.

"By bigots like you?" Connell scoffed, his face now contorting with anger.

 _The agent's smile instantly vanished, a scowl replacing it._

"He still has to register, so move!" The agent growled, all humor having left his voice.

"If you're the ones 'in command' it seems like you just want to control them!" Connell countered.

 _The agent grinned smugly, laughing at the young man._

"You don't even have the decency to even try to deny it." Connell hissed, his voice filled with disgust.

"You don't know anything kid. These freaks are dangerous, better to have them under our control than let them be free." The man chuckled.

"You're an asshole." Connell growled.

"As much as I'd love to show this one who's boss…protocol is protocol…we have to take him in and have him sign with the act. Than he comes back and everything's fine." The agent said.

 _Connell's teeth grinded against one another, a growl rumbling in his throat. His fists clenched, his knuckles crackling._

"It doesn't matter what species he is! Putting a control collar on him is wrong!" Connell shouted.

"I don't care if we treat him like an animal." The agent scoffed.

"No species should be treated so terribly." Connell scoffed.

"Sir?" One of the agents stated.

"You're right, this conversation is pointless. Knock this idiot out, take the mutie. He knows what will happen if he refuses to sign." The agent stated.

"You bastard. You bigoted bastard." Connell hissed, tears slowly dripping from his eyes.

 _Connell couldn't believe it everything that was happening. He was shocked to find out Humphrey is a mutant, but that was understandable while his friend kept that secret from him. But what concerned him is how S.H.I.E.L.D. and the government discovered Humphrey's secret, he had always been so reserved and secretive, even with Connell, who was the same with his own secret. But then he heard chuckling a bit of a distance away. He recognized the owners of the voices as he saw their faces in the crowd massing to witness this scene._

"You…sadistic…" Connell growled, fists clenching tighter and shaking angrily.

 _The three young men laughed, the crowd around them unsure what to think or how to respond._

"Do you know what you've done?!" Connell growled.

"The muties are at their best when under control. Society can't have dangerous, unregistered freaks running around where normal people can get hurt." One of the trio stated.

 _Connell's eyes twitched angrily. Humphrey lifted his hand to his head, rubbing his forehead. He mumbled in pain. Connell turned to his friend, his anger switching with concern._

"Humphrey? What's wrong?" Connell asked.

"Water…I need to rejuvenate myself." Humphrey gasped.

 _Humphrey raise his hand, leveling it towards the water fountain._

"ON THE GROUND, MUTIE! ON THE GROUND NOW!" One of the agents bellowed, raising his weapon at the young man.

"I need the water…please." Humphrey gasped.

 _The water slowly made its way out of the fountain, the liquid making its way to his hand._

"TAKE HIM DOWN!" The agent shouted.

"NNNOOO!" Connell cried out.

 _The men fired, the blasts from their guns surged forward. Connell tried to run to his friend, but the weapons' energy blast hit their marks. Humphrey hit the floor with a thud. Connell's eyes were wide with shock and terror. He ran to his friend's side and dropped to his knees with an arm around the back of his friend's neck. Connell stared in horror at the burnt hole on his friend's chest, blood boiled and around his chest._

"Humphrey no! No! No, no, no, no, no, no!" Connell whimpered, tears starting to roll down his face.

"C-Connell…it was just…for rejuvenation…I need water…to keep my body healthy…or…I…" Humphrey gasped, his voice thick with pain.

"Did you assholes hear that?! HE NEEDED IT TO SURVIVE! NOT ATTACK YOU!" Connell roared, despair and rage in his voice.

"Please! It's just a trick! He'd attack us…holy shit." One of the agents gasped.

 _Humphrey's skin started to shrivel as if he was a sponge losing moisture._

"I'm sorry…Connell…you were…right…this…can't be answered…with words…you have to…fight back…goodbye…my friend…" Humphrey stammered, a tear slithering down his face as his life ebbed away.

 _Connell cried, tears flooding down his face as he held his friend._

'I'm sorry, boy. I wish you didn't have to learn like this.' One of the voices said.

"Well…that's one less possible threat to deal with. We just have to take the body to-" One of the agents grunted.

"You're not touching him." Connell hissed.

 _He looked up at the group, his face no longer awash with sadness but now burning with anger. The agents scoffed as they approached, reaching to take the body. Connell grabbed his arm and forcefully pushed him back. The agent stared in bewilderment at the action. Connell grunted as he stood up, vicious eyes glaring at the man._

"Please kid. You don't want to do this." One of the agents said.

"You murdered my friend!" Connell bellowed.

"Murder? Murder is a matter of perspective. He broke the law; he was criminal to be put down." One of the agents said.

"Murder is a matter of perspective, you're right on that part. You just killed a civilian whom was just trying to keep himself alive, not attempting to harm anyone…you did murder him from my perspective." Connell snarled, teeth clenched.

"Leave. Now." The agent growled.

"You killed my friend, you asshole." Connell snarled.

 _The agent raised his weapon. Connell grabbed the blaster's barrel and pushed it away._

"You little shit. Grah-" The man growled, throwing a punch with his left fist.

'Right arm up.' One of the voices said.

 _Connell instinctively responded to the command, resulting in his arm blocking the man's attack. The agent stared in shock, but then pulled back his hand._

'Kick below the chest.' The same voice stated.

 _Connell kicked out with his right foot, the attack sending the man tumbling to the ground. Another of the agents rushed forward, about to aim his gun at the young man._

'Charge him! Hit him with your shoulder!' Another of the voices commanded.

 _Connell rushed forward, leaning into the charge and braced himself. He slammed into the man with his left shoulder, sending the agent staggering back._

'What the-? Who?' Connell gasped in his mind.

'Stay focused boy! The battle isn't over yet!' Another voice bellowed.

"That's it! If you want to be a criminal, then you'll be treated like a criminal! Fire!" One of the agents snarled.

 _The crowd behind them gasped as they fired their blasters. The energy blasts raced forward._

'Dodge boy!' One of the voices cried out.

 _Connell leapt away, but the blasts hit the ceiling above him. The ceiling fell to pieces and caved in where Connell was standing._

"Sir! Did we just-" One of the agents gasped.

"That side of the building had been evacuated before we confronted the mutie. No civilian casualties, just some collateral damage." The leader of the group scoffed.

 _The crowd murmured, unsure of what to make of the scene._

"Alright back to your dorms! Damage Control will take care of this mess. We're done here." The leader of the group ordered, sending the crowd away then left with his squad.

 _(Several hours later, Adirondack Park)_

 _A hooded figure walks through the woods, a backpack on their shoulder and a long stick in their hand. They come into a bit of an opening in the woods, trees surrounding it with a river not to far away. They take off their hood, Connell's face is revealed._

'This will do.' One of the voices stated.

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 9

**_(Sorry for the late update guys. I go back to college in over a week, so I'm not sure how it will work out, sorry. Here's the next chapter.)_**

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 9: Proper Introductions**

 _(Adirondack Park, the next day)_

 _Connell crawled out of his small tent. He stretched as he picked himself off the ground and yawned. He hadn't got much sleep, Humphrey's murder still fresh in his mind. He didn't know his friend was a mutant, but that didn't change anything. Despite not agreeing on what to do, Connell respected his friend's beliefs. But with his friend's last words, he promised himself that he would avenge him. After S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attack left part of the building from smashing on top of him, he had to leave. His folks would disown his actions and him for what he has done. They never knew of his political views; he had kept them quiet. He loved his folks, he admired and respected some of their values, but not all of them. Now he was alone._

"This hopefully will be a safe area." Connell sighed to himself.

'It is, lad. You're deep in this forest.' One of the voice said.

'I know, farther than anyone has. You all have told me to come here. I've lost a friend, killed by the government's intelligence agency. I've made a vow to bring them down, to avenge all they've slaughtered and oppressed.' Connell replied.

'We are glad to here it, boy. You must prepare for battle.' Another voice said.

'How? I don't have any powers, no super strength, speed, elemental abilities, healing factor, enhanced senses, no weapons, no advanced technology, magic…how? How will I bring them down? I made the vow, yes, but I'm unsure of how to keep it.' Connell responded.

'Tonight, young man. You shall learn how.' Another voice replied.

'Who are you all? You've never told me. How can you all help me? How?' Connell asked.

'You shall learn, boy. You shall learn.' One of the voices answered.

'Don't worry, lad. You will learn soon enough.' Another voice added.

 _Connell grumbled under his breath, but sighed as he nodded in acceptance, begrudgingly. Hours later, when it was in the dead of night, Connell followed the voices' guiding to another part of the forest. He stood before a cliffside, overlooking another heavily wooded part of the forest. The early fall winds blew through the air. His gray eyes stared at the full moon, its luminous silver light glowing in the night sky._

"Ok, what am I doing here?" Connell sighed.

 _He heard something, the wind began to swirl with a stronger current. His eyes glanced around, his vision catching the trees and the fallen leaves flying around. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, the air around him turned cold, colder than before. He heard whispers, the voices sounded like those of the ones he'd been hearing. But this was different, this sound more collective in nature rather than individuals' voices at one another, many voices spoke together constantly._

'Ok, the voices I got kind of use to…it was…unsettling, but it was something he adapted to…sort of.' Connell gasped to himself.

 _This was different, different than the usual different._

"What's going on?" Connell grunted.

"It is time you learned the truth." One of the voice said.

 _Connell's eyes widened in surprise. The voices were heard in his head, like his thoughts. But the voice that spoke to him was like that of someone in front of him. More whispers and voices could be heard as the wind began rising and swirling around him. Connell began turning as he saw the winds rise, suddenly appearing in a ghastly green color instead of it being invisible to the eye. As his eyes widened in shock at the sight, he froze. Then he felt the wind move faster and looked up to a shocking sight: before him stood what appeared to be humanoid, hidden by what appeared to be by hooded cloaks formed by the ghastly green wind._

"W-What?" Connell gasped.

"Connell Lewis, you have been chosen." One of the figures said.

"What? What are you talking about? Chosen?" Connell grunted, his voice thick with confusion.

"Your honorable heart, keen mind, and determined will was seen as exceptional. But what was the deciding factor: was your belief that a time of injustice must end and its victims to be avenged. A different kind individual is needed to vanquish this foe, a warrior such as you." Another of the figures added.

"Me? I'm nothing! I'm no one!" Connell dismissed, scoffing at the figures' statements.

 _The figures turned to one another, Connell watching intently. It was hard to tell what they were saying, their whispers silent as the now calmed wind._

"You're quiet lad, and we're supposed to be the ghosts." Another of the voices chuckled.

"Ghosts? You're ghosts?" Connell asked, his surprise evident in his voice.

 _He didn't know who the voices belonged to. Part of him believed he was having symptoms of a schizophrenic. But this…this didn't feel like a mental disorder._

"Who…Who are you all?" Connell asked, his voice a cautious whisper.

 _The figures nodded to one another and took of their hoods. Connell stared in curiosity and surprise at the many faces he saw. Despite their figures being formed by ghastly green winds, he could see the distinct facial features, garments, etc._

"Long ago an amulet was forged with the purpose to allow a specific individual the chance to face a great threat that needed a warrior to vanquish it. The Warrior's Amulet, the talisman that has links the spirits of great warriors to it, to teach the chosen the ways of combat." One of the spirits said.

"I'm no warrior. I told you: I'm nothing, I'm weak. I want to fight, but I won't be able to do much…if anything." Connell replied, his voice filled with despair as his eyes dropped to the ground.

"You will be in time. We will see to it." Another figure replied.

"What?" Connell grunted, his voice thick with confusion.

"We shall be your teachers, young man. You shall learn to fight from us." One of the figures said.

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves?" One of the figures stated.

 _The spirits nodded to one another. Connell looked at each of them, the multiple figures are of individuals of various ethnic descents, with unique and diverse outfits. Moving forward as a figure floated over the ground. Connell studied him: he appears to be of Japanese descent, has a stoic face and a strong posture to him, with long hair with part of it in a thick ponytail and apparent facial hair._

"I am Miyamoto Musashi, samurai and ronin of Japan." The spirit said.

"You speak English? I never knew you learned-" Connell started to say.

"The amulet allows us to communicate together, a clear verbal understanding." The spirit interjected.

"Oh, that's useful." The young man replied.

"Indeed lad." Another figure said.

 _He is of European descent, sporting a goatee, long wild hair, a charming smile._

"I'm sure you're well aware of me: I am the outlaw of Sherwood forest, I-" The figure chuckled.

"Robin Hood, you're a legend." Connell interjected, surprise in his voice.

"Thanks lad." The spirit laughed.

 _A taller spirit moved forward, a head full of shaggy hair and thick beard. His face is hard and stern yet apparently soft at the same time. Beside him came a shorter yet rougher looking figure, apparently with seemingly short hair and facial hair, scars patch marking parts of his face._

"Well lad, are you ready for a rebellion?" The taller spirit asked, a slight chuckle in his voice with a thick Scottish accent.

"This will be a hard fight, best be ready for it." The shorter spirit added.

"Who are you two?" Connell asked.

"William Wallace, Son of Scotland." The taller spirit answered.

"Spartacus." The shorter spirit answered.

 _Connell's eyes widened in surprise._

"There are more of us, lad. Each you'll come to know and learn from." Robin Hood said.

"To face this threat in your time, it demands to be fought to the end. A warrior must be ready for what is to come." Musashi added.

"You mean…?" Connell gasped.

"Indeed, young man. Your training begins now." Musashi stated.

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 10

**_(I'm sorry for the delay on the update guys, college has been a bit busy. Hope you all enjoy the update. I'm on Winter Break, though I have to finish a scholarship, but hopefully that won't take too long so I can get back to writing.)_**

 **Noble Six: Thanks, hopefully you'll like what's to come.**

 **Guest: Umm…ok…why did you hate it?**

 **Chapter 10: First Day**

 _(Adirondack Park, the next day)_

 _Connell stood in the small opening before the spirit of Miyamoto Musashi. The dead ronin had his back to the young man. Despite his utter shock at the realization of what his amulet was, he knew he had to focus on training to battle those in power._

"Why do you fight?" The spirit asked.

"You already know." Connell answered.

"Perhaps, but answer me." Miyamoto Musashi replied.

 _Connell was quiet for a few moments, trying to piece together how to best answer the question._

"They have taken over the country, they are using segregation and prejudice against people they deem a 'threat' to security to the country. They rule with an iron fist, no disrespect to that fallen hero. They are forcing their will on people they just assume are bad, whom they see as a threat just because they have amazing gifts. Countless have been slaughtered because they chose not to be controlled. One was my friend. He died and I couldn't save him." Connell answered, his voice filled with emotion.

 _The spirit turned around and walked towards him then stopped a foot away from him._

"Many times has one with power oppressed those without it…or those with it yet that aren't gripped with evil. You speak honestly and truly…but you must know…that this path could lead to defeat and death. Do you truly wish to fight them, young man?" Musashi replied.

 _Connell nodded, his eyes fixed with determination._

"Very well, let us begin." Musashi stated.

 _In his right hand appeared a katana sword, the spectral blade running with some kind of spiritual energy, as did the other sword in his left hand. Like the man himself, despite being spectral the outlines of the blade and handle could be seen to an extent. Connell was confused._

"Draw your swords." Musashi said.

 _Connell looked at his hands._

"Uhh, I don't have any swords." The young man grunted then looked up at the spirit.

"That's because you aren't focusing." Musashi answered, approaching his pupil.

"What are you-" Connell grunted in confusion.

"Defend yourself!" Musashi ordered, twirling his blades then slashed them from the side.

 _Connell grunted as he ducked under the swords then jumped back as the samurai's spirit slashed again._

"Defend yourself!" Musashi ordered, raising his blades.

"HOW?! I CAN'T THINK OF-" Connell screamed, annoyance and shock in his voice.

"That is the problem! Don't think! Feel! Use your instincts! Thinking is fine, but it can get you killed in battle if one does it too much. I know your heart, Connell. It is as strong, if not, stronger than your mind." Musashi said.

'Don't think, feel. I try to both as best as I can, though I'm not great, it just seems…ah hell.' Connell grumbled in his mind.

 _He dodged the strikes again yet tumbled and fell to his knees._

"Defend yourself! Now!" Musashi bellowed as he swung the blades down.

 _Connell growled as he raised his hands to defend himself. Before he could look up he heard a clank. He looked up to see the spirit's katanas had been blocked by blades of his own. In his hands he held two spectral katanas like Musashi. His eyes widened in surprise._

"Good." Musashi said then pulled his blades back.

 _The spirit took a few steps back. Connell grunted as he got to his feet, his eyes on the blades. Like the spirits, the blades were a ghastly green and had an aura like the Northern Lights. His eyes were wide with astonishment._

"H-How…How?..." Connell gasped.

"Your own spirit brought for the weapons. The amulet connects to the wearer's essence, and its powers occur when the wearer's spirit flows with true strength…the weapons manifest." The spirit explained.

 _Connell looked at the spectral swords in his hands, his eyes wide with wonder._

"Truly a sight to behold, isn't it?" Musashi chuckled.

 _Connell did his best not to let a stupid smile spread across his face, for his amazement was overcoming his composure._

"Yes…yes it is." Connell replied, his voice with a slight chuckled mixed in.

 _Musashi twirled the katanas in his hands._

"Come, let us begin." Musashi said.

 _Connell then looked towards him then back at his blades. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply then exhaled. His breathing was slow and calm, readying himself. This was truly the beginning of his training and he wanted to be ready for it. His eyes opened then locked onto Musashi. The samurai's spirit stood facing the young man, who faced him as well. They then rushed forward. Musashi quickly swiped his left blade down, but Connell blocked with his right blade. Connell quickly jabbed with his left sword, but the spirit instantly parried with his right katana. The young man grunted in frustration, the force the ethereal instructor applied surprised him._

'Come on, Connell…you can do this.' Connell grunted in his mind.

 _He then pushed back the spirit. Connell shouted as he ran forward and slashed with his right ethereal katana. Musashi stared in surprise as he blocked the blade quickly with his left katana, but then he smiled. The ronin swiftly pushed away his pupil's sword then quickly turned while slashing with his other sword. Connell grunted as he stumbled back then grunted as he ran forward. He growled as he slashed down with both katanas, but the spirit twirled to the right. Musashi jabbed with his right sword, catching Connell's blades instantly then slashed down with his other blade. Connell's hold on the blades was lost and then disappeared like a puff of smoke. The young man's gaze shifted from his disappearing weapons to the spirit, who lunged forward and kicked out with his foot. Despite being ethereal, the force sent the young man to the ground instantly._

"Grah, damn it. Though I guess I knew I had no chance…you are the greatest samurai in the history of Japan…perhaps the best swordsman in history itself." Connell grunted as he picked himself off the ground, wincing with pain.

"I have not met every samurai and swordsman so I cannot say the truth of the statement, but thank you." Musashi chuckled, sheathing his swords.

 _Connell grunted as he cracked his back and his neck._

"You have a long way to go from here, this will be hard." Musashi said.

"I know." Connell replied.

"You should also know…the road you walk…you might not live to see the end of it." The ronin added.

"Yeah, well, I never expected this to have a happy ending." Connell said.

 **To be continued…**

 ** _(Again, I'm so sorry for the late update.)_**


	12. Chapter 11

_**(I fucked up my drawing, so I'm taking a break so I don't make myself sick because of it. Don't know if I'll do another since I don't have much time left to complete one. Still, I hope I continue with my stories as long as I can before next semester at college…because it will likely be worse than the one before. Hope you all enjoy the update.)**_

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Gemm1mt: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 11: A Man's Focus**

 _(Adirondack Park, the next day)_

 _Connell sat on a large tree limb up 10 feet in the air. One of the spirits stood below, instructing him._

"Lad! What's the farthest thing you can see from there and describe in detail?!" The spirit called out, his thick English accent carrying a slight chuckle, as he looked up at his pupil.

 _Connell's eyes narrowed some and he tried his best to photograph something in his mind._

"I…I'm not sure…" Connell stammered.

 _The spirit sighed, and Connell lowered his head at that sound. Being taught by the legendary archer and outlaw, Robin Hood, meant being able to have keen eyesight. Right now, Connell wasn't doing so well._

'Come on, Connell, you damn idiot. You can't keep messing this up.' Connell growled at himself in his mind.

 _Robin Hood's spirit studied the young man as his face became a mask of anger as figuratively glared at himself._

"Lad, come on." The archer said.

"Oh…sorry…" Connell replied.

 _The young man hung his head in shame. Robin Hood shook his head and walked up to the trunk of the tree._

"Archery needs focus and precision, lad. Sight on the target and your weapon hitting it exactly." Robin Hood said.

 _Connell nodded to his teacher. Robin Hood motioned for the young man to climb down, to which his student did._

"Form the bow, lad." The archer said.

 _Connell inhaled slowly then exhaled. He raised his left hand and a green, ethereal bow appeared in it._

'I don't think I'll ever get used to that.' Connell gasped in his mind.

"See those two branches on that tree down there?" Robin Hood asked, pointing to a tree about 50 yards away.

 _Connell's eyes strained some, but he saw what the archer said. Two branches barely hung onto a large tree limb, that looked ready to break off at any time._

"Yeah…but I don't know if I could hit that." Connell stammered nervously.

 _Robin Hood chuckled at the young man's statement._

"I have the bow…but…where's the quiver…and arrows? I don't feel them on my back." Connell said, reaching his right hand back yet not finding what he sought.

 _Robin Hood laughed, his chuckling voice filled with life and joy. Connell's right eyebrow raised in confusion as he tilted his head to the side. The archer grinned and shook his head in amusement. He did the same as Connell, raising his left hand with a long ethereal bow appearing in its grasp. However, he used his right hand to grasp at an invisible bowstring and arrow., but when he pulled back to level with behind his head as his body turned, an arrow and bowstring appeared. Connell couldn't help but stare in wonder at this as well. The archer grinned at the young man. He looked at the tree again for a split second as he adjusted his bow, then looked back at the young man instantly afterwards and released his right hand. The ethereal arrow flew through the air as swift as a falcon and took off one of the loose branches._

"Wow." Connell gasped, only being able to state that one word in pure amazement.

 _The archer chuckled, then opened his other hand, the bow disappearing. He stepped towards the young man and put his left hand on Connell's right shoulder. Connell felt like there was an actual hand on his shoulder, but that didn't entirely surprise him._

"Now it's your turn." Robin Hood said.

"I'm not as good as you, nowhere near it." Connell replied.

 _Robin Hood grabbed his face and turned him to face him. He looked deeply into the young man's eyes, and Connell felt a bit of a shiver up his spine at this._

"Lad, you need to focus. These villains you face are much like the corrupt, greedy authority I battled when I was flesh and blood. You must be ready to fight them, and that means training to be ready. For now, you are training, if cannot prepare you will not succeed." Robin Hood said, laughter gone from his voice yet no menace present either.

 _The archer released his hold. Connell didn't say anything, he just dimly nodded. The young man inhaled deeply as he raised the ethereal bow and pulled back an arrow from the now visible bowstring and missile like the legendary archer._

'Come on…focus…focus…' Connell hissed to himself in his mind.

 _The young man concentrated on the target, yet his hands were trembling and eyes shaking. Robin Hood nodded his head to himself and turned his beak to his pupil._

"When I was alive, the damn crown and law…really the same in my humble opinion, drove the people into debt for years…did me best to take 'em on…hard fought battle…never could go at 'em in open combat, that would have led my men to their deaths because of the so damn many men the king and sheriff ordered to hunt use…had to use our wits…and support of the people to bring good fortune and health to Nottingham…the sheriff hated me, several times he tried to track me through the Sherwood Forest, me and my men…never could catch us." Robin Hood chuckled, his memories of his life coming back to him.

 _Connell's attention turned from his target to his teacher._

"Despite my…humorous and…flamboyant nature…I always knew that there are times even when even the most foolish of men needed to become serious when times turned against the people. We fought for the people and we embraced our new nature. Again and again men of the law tried to hunt me and my men through the forest…but a man cannot outwit a fox, most truly not in the woods that the fox calls home." Robin Hood continued, an ethereal tears flowing down his spectral hooded his face.

 _Connell lowered the bow and arrow, turning to the spirit._

"Take it from this ole' fox, lad. You must do what's right for those who are oppressed, even if it seems everything is against you. Can you?...lad?" Robin Hood asked, his voice low and gloomy.

 _Connell turned slowly from him then back towards his target. He raised the bow and pulled back on the once again visible string and ready arrow. His vision focused, concentrated and fired his arrow. The ethereal missile hit its target, taking it off the tree limb just like Robin Hood's. The spirit smiled._

"Good lad." Robin Hood chuckled then disappeared as the spirit rose into the air like a rising mist.

 **To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 12

_**(I'm at college right now y'all, so I don't know when this will be uploaded and when the next update will be. Sorry, hope y'all like this.)**_

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **OfficialUSMWriter: His training is/will be…complicated. Like I said earlier in the story: all the heroes are dead (sadly), including Deadpool (if you see the Deadpool Kills Deadpool comics, you see he can die…ironically enough…) Warriors/rebels of the past, they have chosen to teach Connell the ways of battle, to combat the evil tyranny in America. None of the spirits will be the heroes Gyrich, Maria Hill, and the government/S.H.I.E.L.D. slaughtered, sorry (wanted this to be something different, though I guess it is kind of dumb). I hated myself for writing that part with Humphrey...Yeah, S.H.I.E.L.D. aren't the good guys…though often they aren't always.**

 **Chapter 12: A Reason to Fight**

 _(Adirondack Park, the next day)_

 _Connell slept in his sleeping bag within the tent, grunting it slightly discomfort as he tossed and turned, his head not entirely to this new way of sleeping, despite having the pill he'd managed to scavenge from his dorm room. He grumbled as he slept awkwardly. He was suddenly woken by the sound of metal clanging against metal. He grumbled and growled as he opened the tent, looking out of it to see the spirit of Spartacus standing a yard away, a spectral gladius sword and round shield in his hands._

"Up. Now." Spartacus ordered.

 _Connell grumbled under his breath in annoyance, but crawled out of the tent and stood up._

"Form these blades. Now." Spartacus ordered, his demeanor like a drill instructor.

 _Connell grumbled in annoyance, but closed his eyes. He did his best to focus, trying to concentrate on creating the spectral blades. Spartacus growled in annoyance._

"FORM THEM! NOW!" Spartacus roared, his voice void of any humor.

 _Connell's eyes narrowed in annoyance, and continued to try to focus. Spartacus growled in annoyance then anger, patience wearing thin. The young man grumbled as his hands now held dual gladius blades._

"Your enemy will not wait for you to prepare, boy. War is not always honorable, battle is death and hell. Not everyone will fight by a code of conduct." Spartacus stated, walking past his student.

"I know…I've always known." Connell replied.

"Do you, truly?" Spartacus grunted, yet his voice slightly softer in tone.

"I watched my friend die…right in front of me." Connell replied, voice invoking his raising irritation.

"So have I, I've lost more friends than you could imagine. Good men and women, slaughtered by the Romans! My wife…she…she…" Spartacus grumbled, not able to finish his response.

"I…I'm…" Connell started to say.

"No…enough of this self-pity, it will not help defeat these tyrants. And form your blade and shield!" Spartacus hissed.

 _Connell looked at his hands, the spectral gladius and shield were gone. He also noted the temperature also went cold. He guessed it was because of the spirit's anger and frustration. The young man focused, breathing slowly and calmly like Musashi advised. The sword and shield appeared, his eyes lingering on the shield, thoughts going to someone…specific._

"Daydreaming?" Spartacus grunted, placing his blade under his pupil's chin.

 _Connell narrowed his eyes in annoyance, moving his chin away from the blade. Despite not being actual steel, Connell could feel the sharp edge of the blade as if it was truly metal and not ethereal. He felt he might have lost a hair or two from his stubbled chin. He turned to the spirit._

"That will get you killed." Spartacus grunted, eyes narrowed as he leveled his sword at his student.

 _Connell grunted as he stepped a bit to the side, eyes on his teacher. Spartacus didn't move._

"Well come on, boy!" Spartacus grunted.

 _Connell walked forward, and Spartacus grumbled as he raced forward. The spirit jabbed with his gladius, Connell responded by blocking with his shield. The spirit quickly slammed his shield into Connell's chest, sending him tumbling backwards and onto the ground. Connell grumbled and growled as he got back onto his feet, his hands still holding his ethereal blade and shield. They both rushed forward. Spartacus jabbed with his gladius again, but Connell side stepped the attack then surged forward with his shield before him. Spartacus planted his feet firms and held his shield up. Connell bashed into his teacher, but the spirit didn't move._

"Harder boy! Strike. Harder!" Spartacus grunted, pushing off his pupil then slammed into Connell as he stumbled back with his own shield.

 _Connell grunted as he fell to the ground again._

"Up. Up! Up!" Spartacus grunted, motioning his blade for Connell to stand up and fight again.

 _The young man grunted as he got back onto his feet, eyes narrowed in anger. He turned to the spirit, teeth clenched and a growl reverberating through his throat. Spartacus grunted as he rushed forward. Connell stayed still, waiting. Spartacus grunted as he thrust his shield forward, Connell blocking with his own in response. The spirit of the former gladiator quickly side stepped to the right and pulled away his shield, tripping his pupil up. As Connell struggled to gain his balance, Spartacus slammed his right elbow into Connell's back. The young man grunted in frustration as he hit the ground. He coughed and grunted as he spat grass from his mouth._

"Are you learning anything, boy?" Spartacus asked, walking around the young man who was stilling wiping his face off.

"That you're better than me? I figured that from day one." Connell answered, frustration building in his voice.

"No, try again." Spartacus grunted.

 _Connell grumbled as he got back onto his feet, rubbing his mouth off with one of his arms._

"That I'll get my ass kicked by those who are more skilled and experienced than I am?" Connell asked, his gaze turning to the spirit.

"The fight will be hard, brutal, and unforgiving. You'll face foes that are more powerful, more organized, more well equipped… what you will face in the future…will be greater in force than you. Every battle will become harder to overcome as time goes on. When I rebelled against Rome, my allies and I battled worse odds as time progressed. I lost friends with every battle…and my heart was weighed with more doubt and anger…" Spartacus stated, his voice rising and falling with different emotions.

 _Connell's gaze dropped slightly, thoughts and feelings wandering some on what he was hearing._

"But you know kept me…what us…going was?" Spartacus asked, turning to his pupil.

 _Connell then looked back at him._

"What?" Connell asked.

"Freedom…that's what drove us…defined us…all slaves, from gladiators to house servants, every man and woman who were in chains in one way or another fought for our freedom. With every scar before and after…the belief that we'd be truly free of Rome made kept us fighting…for all of us. We couldn't give up, couldn't let the Romans take us back without a fight…that's what you will need to fight for, boy." Spartacus elaborated, memories of his past flooding back to him and fueling his words.

 _Connell nodded in understanding. Spartacus nodded then turned and took a few steps then disappeared as if a wind blew away his essence like a mist._

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, sorry for the late update.)**_


	14. Chapter 13

_**(Ok, apparently alerts for the site weren't working so I didn't see anything like say for example on my email for inbox messages…anyone else having/had that problem? God that was annoying. Anyways, sorry for the late update. In this chapter I will do my best to write a certain dialect…though I'm not sure it will be good, please tell me if I did it incorrectly, I don't wish to present stereotypes.)**_

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 13: The Drive of Strength**

 _(Adirondack Park, the next day)_

 _Connell stood with his arms crossed, standing before his next instructor awaiting his newest lesson. The spirit of William Wallace eyed him carefully, the man eyed the young man, measuring him up._

"Well lad, are ye ready for yer lesson?" The spirit of William Wallace asked, his Scottish accent mixing with the slight rumble to his chuckling.

 _Connell nodded in response. The spirit held his hands to slightly to either side of him, his left was armed by the appearance of an ethereal, medieval, triangular shaped shield with round edges. The young man focused and repeated the spirit's actions._

"What's the plan?" Connell asked.

"Plan, lad? The plan is: stand tall!" The spirit chuckled as he walked then rushed towards his pupil.

 _Connell grunted as he rushed forward. They both moved their shields in front of them, bracing themselves as they burst towards one another. When they slammed into one another, Connell fell on his back after the impact. The young man grunted and grumbled, his teacher let out a hearty laugh._

"C'mon lad!" The spirit said, taking a few steps back and readying for another 'fight'.

 _Connell grunted as he got onto his feet, his shield before him. They both shouted as they ran forward, the impact sent Connell to the ground again. He grunted once he hit the ground._

"Hahaha! Again!" William Wallace laughed.

 _Connell grunted as he got back onto his feet, shield before him. The two yelled as they ran forward, their ethereal shield hitting first. Connell hit the ground again, cursing himself under his breath._

'Dammit Connell, you pathetic, weak bastard.' The young man grumbled in his mind, laying on the ground.

"Something wrong, lad?" The spirit asked.

"Just me being weak…that's all." Connell grunted as he got on his feet.

"Weak?" Wallace grunted, his voice having a slight hint of confusion and surprise.

 _Connell grunted as he rushed forward, as did his mentor. The young man fell to the ground again after they collided._

"Haha! Again!" William Wallace ordered, amused by the sight.

 _Connell grunted as he got back on his feet again. They both charged forward, the young man falling again. William Wallace chuckled again, motioning with his free hand for Connell get on his feet again. Connell and William Wallace repeated the collisions again and again, with the same results, and with Connell continuing to get back up…everything repeating continuously._

"Heh heh heh heh, so lad…learn anything?" William Wallace chuckled, somewhat.

"Maybe, though I'm not sure if it's what you wanted me to realize." The young man replied.

 _William Wallace sighed, despite the spirit's light chuckling._

"Aye lad, something is meant to be learned of this." The spirit stated.

"One's strength?" Connell grumbled under his breath.

"Right, lad." The spirit replied.

 _Connell grunted as he cracked his neck to the side and then cracked his shoulders, moving them forwards. Then he placed his hands on his back then pushed forward, cracking it as well. He grunted as he adjusted himself as best he could._

"You're stronger than me, proved by you knocking me on my ass repeatedly. Despite me trying again and again, I failed every single time." Connell grumbled lowly.

"Did ye?" William Wallace chuckled.

 _Connell's right eyebrow raised in curiosity and confusion._

"The point of this wasn't victory, but your own strength. True, if ye had won, I would hae been most impressed. Still, this was about your passion." The spirit stated.

 _Connell took a moment to ponder on this, his contemplation not lasting long as he turned back to the spirit._

"My time fighting ole' England was difficult…Ah dinnae ken if our fight would truly last…but from every battle, every struggle we kept ganna. Ye showed me that just now, lad." The spirit stated, his voice rising and falling with different emotions.

"Perhaps, though you weren't aiming to truly hurt me. S.H.I.E.L.D. won't be so considerate in a fight." Connell replied, unconvinced by the spirit's statement.

"Aye lad, still, yer passion for the liberation for those oppressed. Again and again, fighting for what needs to be fought for. While it wasn't the same, ye stood up again and again." William Wallace elaborated, his voice calm like the wind.

 _Connell sighed, turning around, the shield in his hand disappearing like a rising mist._

"S.H.I.E.L.D….the government…and their armies…none have dared challenge them…not since the heroes were slaughtered by them years ago. I know England was stronger in military might than Scotland was at your time…but today…things…are worse…despite the honor you all have bestowed upon me and I am grateful for this…I'm not sure if I can defeat them…even if I complete my training with every one of you…even still, my chances seem a million to one." Connell said, his voice and heart flowing with despair and doubt, hanging his head low.

 _The spirit approached him, his movement sounding like a strong breeze flowing through the air. He placed a calming hand on the young man's shoulder._

"Aye lad, it does seem that way. It felt that way during the war so long ago. Yet still, I never lost hope, not even when they took my head." William Wallace stated.

 _Connell understood that, and respected that tenacity of the spirit's drive during his rebellion against England centuries ago. Yet Wallace was a man seemingly larger than life, every one of the spirits was, Connell didn't have that. He was just some regular, less than regular guy…trying to prepare to battle the most powerful, most dangerous country/organization on the planet. He truly wanted to fight them, to the very end if needs be…but part of him…believed that he had no chance…a less than simple human against the most powerful people in the world with an army of Thor clones and Sentinels, along with law enforcement, armed forces, etc. He felt overwhelmed and he was still training._

"Aye lad, it does seem that way. But remember why ye kept standing back up to face me, because ye wouldn't give up. Against those daft tyrants, ye need to fight the same if not harder. Understand lad?" The spirit said, trying to comfort him and push him in his morale.

 _Connell considered those words, and his emotions & thoughts filled with why he chose to go down this path. He remembered watching Humphrey die before him, slaughtered by the bigoted, fascist monsters who were the country's 'protectors'. _

"Alright…let's go again." Connell said.

 _The spirit laughed in encouragingly, as he patted the young man's shoulder a few times emphasizing his mood. He walked a yard or so away from Connell, who manifested his shield again. The spirit raised his as well. They shouted as they both charged forward, slamming their shields into one another._

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, sorry for the late update.)**_


	15. Chapter 14

_**(Here's the next update y'all. By the way, was anyone else experiencing anything bad with the site the other day? Anyways, I hope it's enjoyable.)**_

 **gemm1mt: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Figures…thanks.**

 **Chapter 14: A Lesson to Fight with Fury**

 _(Adirondack Park, a week later)_

 _Connell had been taking days with the four different spirits he first trained with, learning and working on his swordsmanship, archery, etc. He was still no where near ready to face his enemies, but he was getting there step by step, slowly. He awaited his next lesson. The winds picked up violently, the air rushed around as if a storm was brewing._

"Up boy!" A voice bellowed from behind him.

 _Connell recognized the voice. It was one of the voice he first heard, it had called for him to fight early on, to face what had drawn his hatred with fierce resistance. Connell got on his feet and turned around. The spirit was new. He was possibly around a foot taller than William Wallace, much more muscular and menacing in appearance. Atop his head was the head of a slain bear laid upon an iron helm and the beast's pelt wrapped around his broad shoulders to where the paws lay firmly on the spirit's huge chest while the rest of the pelt laid behind him like a shaggy cape. His mostly visible ethereal face has a thick moustache and beard, and piercing eyes displaying a hard look. His arms and torso were uncovered by any clothing, with some kind of possible insignias or symbols marked on his arms and chest. Around his waist is a leather studded belt with what looked like another part of the bear's pelt tied under the belt to form a skirt that hung down to his knees. And his boots seemed to be made of a deer skin with another animal's fur. In his hands he holds what appears to look like a more ancient large bladed Dane axe. The blade is large with a wicked curve to it._

"I am Adalbern, warrior of Germania." The spirit grunted, his voice is gruff and deep.

"And what will you teach me?" Connell asked, respectfully.

"To fight with PASSION! FEROCITY! WILL! Your enemies will seek to destroy you and what you stand for! You must return that with a powerful response!" Adalbern growled, one hand letting go of the ethereal weapon and pointing at the young man.

 _Connell almost took a step back, the spirit's reply and its tone caught him off guard. Connell had heard stories of berserkers, how they fought with the might of the beasts they proudly wore into battle. Steel and fire were said to have little to no effect on them. A fury overcame them as they leapt into battle, releasing a fearsome display of aggression and violence. When it came to warriors in battle, how they fought and the effect they had on their foes, berserkers stood out._

"Form the axe, boy." The ghost commanded, every word humorless in its delivery.

 _Connell closed his eyes, focusing, and then in his hands formed an ethereal axe identical to Adalbern's, proportionate to Connell's size compared to the spirit's. The young man opened his eyes._

"Now, let's begin. Raah!" Adalbern grunted then snarled as he rushed forward.

 _Connell watched in surprise as the spirit raced forward, pulling the axe back behind him as he got closer to his pupil. Adalbern let out a furious growl as he swung the axe forward. Connell gasped as he jumped back, the blade of the axe coming to close for comfort._

"Fight back, boy! In battle, you won't always have room to dodge!" The spirit of the berserker grunted in frustration, moving forward.

 _Connell grunted as he raced forward, swinging the axe down. The berserker caught the handle just below the blade with one hand. He laughed with mad delight as he tossed it back while also throwing its wielder back as well. Connell hit the ground hard, he grunted in pain and spit out some grass and blood._

"Is that it, boy?! If that's your best, then you have no hope of victory!" Adalbern hissed, his eyes burning holes in Connell's back.

 _Connell grumbled under his breath as he picked himself off the ground. He grunted as he turned to the spirit, who growled as he raced forward. The young man grunted as he dodged to the side from a swing, once again, barely evading the blade. In response, the spirit jabbed with the blunt end of the axe, hitting Connell square in his chest. The young man grunted in surprise and pain as he instantly fell to the ground._

"Fight boy! FIGHT!" Adalbern scoffed then bellowed as he lifted his axe before bringing it down.

 _Connell grunted as he rolled out of the way. He scrambled back onto his feet, his footing unsure._

"Do you believe you will honor your fallen friend by running, boy?! Is this what he asked of you?!" The spirit of the berserker hissed, slowly approaching the young man.

 _Connell's eyes narrowed in anger, his heart filling with fury at the memory of Humphrey dying in his arms and asking Connell to avenge him. The spirit smiled as seeing the young man's clear anger._

"Use the rage, boy. Aim it! Direct it!" Adalbern commanded, his voice booming.

 _Connell's eyes then raised up to meet the spirit's._

"Come on! Rrrraahh!" Adalbern grunted then bellowed, rushing forward.

 _Connell's heart was gripped with a mix of emotions. Part of him wanted to dodge and come from another angle…but he knew he wouldn't learn anything from Adalbern by repeatedly refusing to listen to the berserker. Besides, the way he spoke of passion and will, Connell's vow to himself and to Humphrey to defeat the forces that had caused such destruction and heartache. His anger built up inside him, willing him to face the spirit of the berserker head on…and he did. Connell let out a howl as he charged forward._

"Finally!" Adalbern laughed, ecstatic with his pupil's action.

 _He let out a roar as he rushed forward. Within a few feet of each other they pulled their axes back then swung them forward. The blades and handles slammed into one another, the horrible sound of a collision of metal and wood screeched as if the ethereal weapons were physical. Connell grunted in frustration as Adalbern's greater strength forced him nearly completely onto the ground. One of his knees was pinned down by the spirit's strength while the other struggled to stay in place with the foot planted directly under it while it tried to stay firmly placed on the ground._

"Is that your best?!" Adalbern scoffed, unimpressed with his pupil's action.

 _Connell didn't say anything, he just glared back and growled in response. The berserker snarled back. The young man tried to apply as much strength as he could to push back against the ghost. Connell got up barely then swiftly locked his axe with his teacher's and quickly pushed it to the side as hard as he could. Adalbern grunted in surprise and frustration as he followed the axe. The young man quickly pulled back his axe away as the berserker composed himself, turning to face the young man. Adalbern growled as he swung his axe downwards, Connell responded by swinging his axe from the side. The ethereal blades clashed, barely stopping one another's motion. Connell quickly lunged forward, slamming his body into Adalbern's. However, he instantly fell onto his back on the ground. The berserker pulled back his axe, but Connell quickly scrambled back onto his feet. The young man grunted as he swung his axe again, the spirit quickly blocking it with his own. Connell roared as he pulled back the axe back then quickly swung again. Adalbern laughed as his pupil swung again and again at him, which he blocked every single time. The berserker then slammed the blunt end of his axe into Connell, sending him to the ground once again._

"Urrggh…I'm…not…done…yet." Connell groaned in pain and anger.

 _The spirit laughed in response. The young man grumbled as he struggled to get up, his body aching in pain._

"Well, at least you're not hopeless, boy. You still have much to learn and do." The spirit said.

 _Connell grumbled under his breath, but nodded in understanding. In terms of strength and ferocity, he was no match for the spirit. Adalbern knocked him around like a ragdoll at every step and turn._

"It took some time…but you let your anger, your aggression be push you. Nonetheless, neither of us leapt into true fury." Adalbern stated.

 _Connell realized the way the berserker fought was without the legendary aggression and power battles would experience with the warriors. He knew that Adalbern was holding back, and still knocked him around._

"One day…maybe." Connell sighed.

"One day." The spirit of the warrior said then disappeared, his ethereal form rising into the air like flame dancing towards the sky.

 **To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 15

_**(Here's the next chapter y'all, hope you enjoy the update. Oh, for this chapter, if someone realizes I'm not portraying the nature of this scene right, please tell me.)**_

 **Noble Six: Figures. Thanks.**

 **Gemm1mt: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 15: The State of Oneself**

 _(Adirondack Park, a week later)_

 _Connell spent long, hard hours training with Adalbern. The berserker's routine physically tested the young man to his limits. His strength, ferocity, and passion had their mettle tested at every point and turn. Now he sat in the open area before his tent. The wind swirled around him, he could feel another presence._

"You have done well so far, young man." Another new voice said.

 _Connell looked up to see the spirit of what appeared to be a Shaolin monk. He appears to be in his senior years. He wears a a few different robes draping his form. His eyes are calm and trained on the young man. He has no hair on his head or face. The young man stood up._

"I am Master Long." The spirit said, his voice calm and collected.

 _His right fist pressed against his left palm. Connell believed he recognized this motion and repeated it. The two then bowed to one another and stood right up afterwards._

"The counsel of the others has given you both physical and mental change. But your spirit, while still good, can still become stronger." Master Long said.

"How so?" Connell asked.

"Training of course, but through means of heartfelt will." The spirit replied.

"I don't practically understand Buddhism; Master Long. Wouldn't my quest be…unethical?" Connell asked respectfully.

"The Buddha teaches compassion and love to all beings. We only act with violence only in the cases that are dire in nature." The monk answered solemnly.

 _Connell nodded. He didn't want to press the spirit and his beliefs._

"Very well. Let's begin." Master Long said.

 _Master Long led Connell to another part of the park. He had him sit by a small lake in the Lotus position._

"To achieve mastery of self, one must master the body as the first step. The many forms of martial arts across China tests one's limits. You must be ready." Master Long said.

"I will do what I can." Connell replied.

"Let us see." Master Long said.

 _He motioned for his pupil to stand up, which Connell did. The spirit lunged forward as quick as an arrow. Connell tried to keep his composure, but the speed of the movement alarmed him. Master Long threw a jab to Connell's chest, the hit sending the young man to the ground. Connell grunted as he stood back up._

"Never lose focus. Foes you shall face, some will be faster, some stronger. You must not let that cast aside your concentration." The monk said.

"Sorry." Connell responded.

"Let's try this again." The spirit said.

 _The spirit rushed forward and spun in the air, an ethereal foot slammed into Connell's chest. The young man fell onto the same place in the grass again. Connell grumbled as he stood back up again._

"Kung Fu is about excellence of self. If you cannot defend yourself against an old man, how do you expect to face your foes?" The monk sighed.

"You're a spirit, a master of kung fu…but I know what you mean…I have never been any good at martial arts…" Connell grunted then sighed.

 _Connell took a step or two away, his back to the ghost._

"I…I've tried to do martial arts in the past…I was little…eventually…I got so nervous around so many people at one point…I was too scared to go back. I've gotten in fights before and one time…I lost…and was humiliated by a guy who was smaller than me when we were younger…I know size doesn't truly matter in a fight…but it didn't help that he was a bully…" Connell revealed, his voice filled with depression.

 _Master Long was quiet for a moment or two._

"So this path you walk is not only to avenge your friend and all those who have suffered at this regime's hands…but also for some peace of mind…to free yourself from this feeling that you've failed to stand up to oppression, in all its forms." The spirit said, trying to comfort the young man.

"This isn't about me…I don't want to be selfish…this started for me with Humphrey's death…I don't wish to dishonor his last wish." Connell replied, unable to look at the spirit.

 _Connell felt the lingering pain of his years of being bullied to the present. His path of vengeance against S.H.I.E.L.D. was to avenge those who had suffered under the organization's new regime with the government. He had never experienced the bigoted, racist hate that mutants, inhumans, and other species that the Superhuman Registration Act targeted. Despite being bullied for most of his life, the utter hatred for being a part of another species was not what he experienced._

"Yet you can't shake the feeling of sympathy for these people." The spirit said.

"I cannot make this about me. What message does that send? I haven't been physically tortured, assaulted…whatever you want to say because I'm not a target of this fascist government…Humphrey was…I'm a bullying victim, yes…but this is bigger than me." Connell said, his voice a mix of emotions.

"You cannot ignore your feelings on this quest. You must consider them openly and wisely. Understand your place in this world and what you choose to do." Master Long said.

 _Connell ran his right hand through his shaggy, somewhat unkempt hair. His eyes slightly shake and his breathing is uneasy._

"I just don't wish for this to fail." Connell said, tears starting to form.

 _Master Long sat in front of him. His spectral gaze seemed to look through Connell, despite the young man not looking directly at him._

"You must focus and concentrate your will. What you feel now, those you oppose…if they realize the state of your emotions…" The spirit said, not finishing his statements and leaving his words lingering.

"I know." Connell sighed.

 _Connell knew that if went into battle against S.H.I.E.L.D. and his state of being didn't change with the government learning of it…without focus, S.H.I.E.L.D. would humiliate him when being slaughtered._

"The training you undergo from all of us during this time strengthens your body, sharpens your mind, and harmonizes your spirit." The ghost informed.

 _Connell looked up at him, his eyes still shaking with sadness yet with another emotion depicted in his gaze. The spirit knew what he saw in the young man's eyes._

"Good, we shall continue from where we were earlier." Master Long said.

"Alright." Connell replied, wiping away his tears.

 _They both then stood up. Both of them took a few steps back. The spirit then lunges at him._

 **To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 16

_**(I'm so sorry for the late update y'all. College has had me swamped with work. I've just got finals now, only ones I'm taking are next week. I'll try to upload as much as I can. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Please correct my if the presentation of the individual and dialect are incorrect.)**_

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 16: Go with the Flow**

 _(Adirondack Park, a week later)_

 _Connell's training with Master Long has been arduous, but learning from the master took time and patience. Learning the various martial arts of China would be long and difficult. But Connell knew he didn't sign up for easy. He waited for who was to come next. He could feel the wind racing near him and rise like a roar._

"Up lad." A new voice, feminine and fierce, ordered.

"Get off your arse." Another feminine voice, with a strong Irish accent added.

 _Connell looked up to see the owners of the two voices. The spirits stood side by side. They are spirits of two young women. The young man studied them curiously. One was slightly taller than the other with a hard look yet both had a roguish appearance to them, a few scars on their faces. The taller of the two had a wild set of hair that fell to her shoulders. She wore early 18_ _th_ _century garb, as did her companion. The taller of the two wore a frock coat, doublet, a long sash and belt tied around her waist, slim yet baggy pants, and knee high boots. Her belt held many holsters for pistols, pockets, and a scabbard for a cutlass. The second had long flowing hair, a slim corset which connected to a belt with a display similar to her companion, a slightly open and layered dress, knee breeches, a few necklaces wrapped around her neck, and plain shoes._

"We've got work to do. I don't want to spend it all bloody day waiting for you to get up." The taller woman grunted.

"Ye heard her, lad. Come on, boy." The short woman said, her Irish accent thick in her dialect.

"Holy shit. You're Mary Read and Anne Bonny." Connell gasped in surprise, getting off the ground.

 _The two spirits grinned._

"It seems we're still legends." Anne chuckled.

"Pirates of legend, indeed. You two fought ferociously side by side for a long time on the high seas…before…I'm…I'm sorry about what happened…though I'm not sure what I say makes it any less painful. What was done to the two of you…and…and your children…was horrific." Connell said, his voice filled with admiration then faded into sorrow.

 _The spirits looked at him then one another with mournful expressions, the memories of their capture, imprisonment…and the rest is history. But the two women shook off those looks then turned to the young man with serious focus._

"Alright lad, time to learn to fight like a pirate. You better bloody be ready." Mary Read grunted.

"I'd prefer to be sauced before doing this, make it more of a thrill. *Sigh* Oh well, let's do this." Anne Bonny chuckled in addition.

 _After several minutes they found themselves on the lake where Connell trained with Connell. There is a part of the lake where rocks have created a waving and uneven path in some places and large flat rock formations in other places. The spirits stood before him, Connell stood on the wet rocks, whilst trying to keep himself balanced on them._

"Gotta have your bloody feet steady, lad. Keep 'em moving and balanced. At sea, a pirate must adapt to the rocking and shaking of the ship. You won't always be battling on firm ground." Mary Read instructed, a spectral cutlass twirling in her right hand.

 _Anne Bonny stood beside her, a spectral cutlass in her right hand as well._

"Come on, lad. Don't want that pretty face of yours smashing against 'em rocks." Anne Bonny chuckled.

"That's the opposite of what I look like. And I'm trying." Connell grumbled, eyes switching between his teachers and the rocks he's standing on.

 _After a few more moments he believed he found his balance._

"Arm yourself, lad." Mary Read ordered.

 _Connell focused carefully, to which an ethereal cutlass like the lady pirates' appeared in his right hand. He looked at them, awaiting what was next._

"You'll be switching between yer hands, lad." Anne Bonny stated.

"Wait, what do you…ah hell." Connell grunted in confusion then in realization.

 _Mary Read started with a lunge, her blade swiftly nearing the young man. Connell quickly parried the strike, but Anne Bonny came in from the side. The young man grunted in shock, trying to swing with his cutlass towards her attack. Mary Read quickly struck upwards with her blade, Connell grunted in surprise as he stumbled trying to get out of the way. He nearly slipped and once he regained his balance he found the pirates' ethereal cutlasses at his throat. The young man's eyes narrowed in annoyance._

"Ye would dead if I were foe." Anne Bonny chuckled.

"Hilarious." Connell grunted.

"Let's try this again. And bloody adapt!" Mary Read ordered.

 _Connell grunted under his breath, but nodded. The two spirits pulled back their blades. The cutlass reappeared in Connell's right hand. Anne Bonny swiftly swung downwards with her blade. Connell parried with his ethereal blade, but Mary Read swiftly moved toward Connell's left and went for a jab. Connell grunted as carefully slid back and focused, the blade moved to his left hand blocking Mary's cutlass. Anne Bonny went for a jab herself, but Connell quickly switched the blade to his right hand then parried Anne's cutlass. Mary moved to the side and went for a swipe in a downwards angle. The young man's blade switched to his right hand, barely moving there in time to block the pirate's cutlass. Connell grunted as he began slipping on the rocks. Mary Read kicked out his legs and Connell fell face forward. The ethereal cutlass disappeared as he fell on his hands before having his face smash into the rocks._

"Damn it." Connell grumbled in his mind.

"What's the saying ye people say today?...Go with the flow? Aye. That's the one." Anne Bonny chuckled.

"Yeah…I'll…try to do that." Connell grunted in response.

"Bloody get up. We're not done yet, lad." Mary Read grunted, the spirit motioning for the young man to get back onto his feet.

 _Connell grunted as he carefully rose up. The spirits stood ready, cutlasses up. Connell carefully took a stance, the ethereal cutlass reappeared. The spirits lunged forward with the blades. Connell swung his blade down and knocked the pirates' foes downwards. However, the spirits turned to either side of the young man and raised their blades. The tips of the ethereal cutlasses leveled at Connell's neck._

"Still needs work. You still must be ready to adapt to your foes' attacks. Nothing is certain in a fight, we learned that the hard way. As you have now learned." Mary Read grunted.

"He has some promise…but yes, ye still need work." Anne Bonny replied.

"That's why I'm here." Connell sighed, nodding in understanding.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, I'm so sorry for the late update.)**_


	18. Chapter 17

_**(Here's the next chapter, y'all. Apologies for the late update.)**_

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 17: Oaths and Oathkeepers**

 _(Adirondack Park, a few days later)_

 _The pirates were ruthless in their training regiment, testing Connell's adaptability and creativity in a fight. It was a completely different method of training than what he learned beforehand. He slept in his tent and felt the wind moving around his tent. He heard metallic clanks mixed with footsteps. He grunted as he got out of his tent. Before him stood a new spirit._

"Stand." The spirit said simply.

 _Connell picked himself off from his crawling position to onto his feet. He stood a few inches taller than Connell with an imposing yet stoic figure to him. His shaggy hair was drawn back and his face was had a trimmed moustache and beard. He stood in chainmail and armor plating, His pauldrons and breast plate seemed to be, even in ethereal form, to have been worn down. Under one arm he has a knight's helmet and a longsword in the other._

"Who are you?" Connell asked.

"A forgotten soul…a knight who fought against his own to honor his oath. No longer a 'true' knight, but a rogue one…yet not for very long. My name is Mainard" The spirit answered.

 _Connell scratched his stubbled jaw in curiosity._

"I fought for my people…my home…vowed to protect the weak and fight for peace. I was cast out by the others for their actions." Mainard said.

"What happened?" Connell asked.

"We were on a campaign for the Lionheart far from home in a foreign land. We defeated the foes we battled…but…after the battle…one of the lower lords that my 'brothers' and I directly served under were attempting to kill or rape the women in one of the cities we sacked., I cared not which for both were heinous. I tried to stop them, and the women got away…moments later I was killed by those who I had fought and trained beside…and the one we were sworn to protect. I fought them, horrified by their actions, yet hoping they weren't truly that way…but those men were monsters…" Mainard answered.

 _Connell was lost for words._

"They stated that the oaths we took didn't matter there, that those women were heathens for not following our ways. But the women I saw, weren't the devils they called them. There was a look of pity towards them…and respect for me." Mainard continued.

 _Mainard was quiet for a moment or so, his memories from when he was flesh and blood plaguing him._

"I kept to my oath, but they didn't. Our oaths were taken when we finished our training, a few years before the campaign began. What I saw during that war…it wasn't all honor and glory…but too much of it was horror and destruction. Sometimes we must shed blood for peace, I understood that. But as you know, trying to destroy and control those seemingly believed to be enemies isn't a path to peace." Mainard stated.

 _Connell nodded in understanding._

"When using a blade, it reveals the measure of one's heart: do you battle for peace, or for destruction? You must answer this, lad, as have all who have been in battle." Mainard stated, leveling his ethereal blade at the young man.

 _Connell nodded again._

"Let us see." Mainard said, sheathing his longsword within a scabbard around his waist.

 _He fixed his helmet on and unsheathed his blade. Connell focused carefully and an ethereal longsword manifested in his hands._

"Keep your grip firm, but make sure you can maneuver the sword within your hand." Mainard stated.

 _Connell nodded in understanding. Mainard quickly jabbed with his blade, but Connell parried the strike with a quick slash from the left. The spirit pulled his blade back and twisted as he turned. He slashed down with his ethereal blade. Connell slashed up with his blade, blocking the knight's longsword._

"Don't hesitate with your attacks, but swift in your strikes. Focus your attacks." Mainard advised.

 _Connell nodded in reply. The knight swiftly rushed forward, his right shoulder first. The young man side stepped the attack, barely missing the swift strike of the spirit. The knight swiftly turned around, slashing the blade from his right side. Connell slashed from his right, parrying the attack yet found himself being pushed back by the spirit. Connell grunted as he twisted the blades to the side, trying to find an opening. Mainard locked the blades into place and shoved the young man back. Connell grunted as he stumbled back then regained his footing. He struck back with a jab, but Mainard leveled his blade up, halting the strike immediately._

'Ah hell.' Connell grunted in his mind.

 _Mainard pulled his blade and slashed down with it, Connell's sword disappearing. The young man grumbled under his breath. The spirit sheathed his blade._

"I know…it wasn't very impressive." Connell sighed.

"You are just learning, lad. You still have much to learn." Mainard replied.

 _Connell nodded._

"You have heart and a willingness to learn. You strive to be better and fight as best you can. That's something to be admired." Mainard stated.

"But it won't help if I don't improve…I…don't know when I'll be ready." Connell grunted in reply, angry with himself.

"Such things take time, lad. To become a master of this blade requires dedication, patience, and sacrifice. Being able to fight as a knight took me years. To be prepared for the battles ahead that you must face, you must be ready." Mainard stated.

"I know it will take some time. I just hope it will be enough to fight them." Connell sighed.

 _Mainard was quiet for a moment or two._

"A knight takes an oath when he the day is revealed that the knight's heart and soul is right. There would be a ceremony for such things…but make a vow to yourself right now…for once you are ready…the oath you shall take…will be for when take the first steps in your war. For now…you must make a promise to yourself…your own oath…to what you must do…when the time comes." Mainard advised then walked away while his ethereal form vanished as if the wind blew him away as he said his last few words.

 _Connell walked into another part of the woods, thinking, contemplating on the knight's words. As time went on, he slowly created his own personal promise…his own oath…to avenge those who had fallen, to defeat the oppressors who had controlled and destroyed…to do what he can…to do what he believes is right._

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, sorry for the late update.)**_


	19. Chapter 18

_**(Here's the next update y'all, hope it's good. Got a few more chapters with Connell learning from one more spirit (I've tried to have him learn from a diverse group of spirits, but I'm afraid I wasn't able to get him to learn from other spirits when reading up history's most iconic and unique warriors/rebels as some didn't fit the themes of the story or Connell already had the needed weaponry, or the people's histories were too controversial or didn't have the needed keys to help Connell, I'm sorry that I didn't get every ethnic identity, I tried…but I failed, I'm sorry). Also, I'm sorry if it's gotten boring/stale. Sorry for the late update.)**_

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 18: A Shadow's Story**

 _(Adirondack Park, a week later)_

 _Mainard trained Connell hard, drilling with the sword for hours. Parrying, stabbing, deflecting, slashing, and how to hold the blade in the right stances were the centerpiece of the training. Connell had been asleep for some time. The wind picked up around him and he woke up. He grunted as he got out of his tent. The young man looked around, but didn't see the spirit._

"You have trained hard, with purpose and patience. There is honor within you, young man. Still, there is more for you to learn." A feminine voice said, seemingly all around Connell.

 _The young man turned in a full circle, not seeing the spirit._

"In time, you must learn to master what you have and will learn…what you can…the body, mind, and spirit must work in harmony to achieve your goal, to complete you mission." The voice continued, its owner seemingly invisible.

 _Connell slowly nodded his head in understanding._

"I'll…I'll do what I can." Connell said.

"You will indeed." The voice said, more clear and direct behind Connell.

 _Connell turned to see the spirit. A figure a few inches shorter than Connell, her head except for her eyes masked by cloth and ponytail extruding from the back of her wrapped head. On her head is some kind of ban wrapped around the top of her head, its centerpiece showed the insignia of a dragon. The rest of her ethereal form reveals her body cloaked in the wrapping with some armor planted as sodes, kotes, tekkos, suneates, kursazuri, and a haidate carefully fitting her to keep her garb light yet strong. Along the armor around her waist, a wrapping holds packages and scabbards for various weapons._

"Who are you?" Connell asked.

"I am a kunoichi of Japan. My history is unknown within history, as I kept to the secrecy of my domain in the darkness of my homeland. It was my duty and vow to stay within the shadows of my home's history. There were names given to me by the people of those who found my targets after I defeated them. I was called many things during my time, all lost to history." The kunoichi said.

"Lore of ninjas is filled with mystery, intrigue, and even bits of mysticism. It's astonished people since ninjutsu started. Warriors of the night, you are all legends even if individuals aren't always well known." Connell replied.

 _The spirit chuckled._

"That's kind of you to say." The kunoichi replied.

"Though…I do need to call you something…what can I call you?" The young man asked.

 _The spirit rubbed her cloth covered chin._

"My name in life was Mari. I was born into a family of farmers; we weren't wealthy yet we were happy. It was a time when shoguns weren't always honorable and some samurai didn't follow their Bushido code. My home was destroyed and family killed when my parents spoke about the lands we lived on were being stripped of its beauty and its people's livelihood, insulting the ruler's 'honor and integrity'." Mari explained.

 _Connell tried to say something, but no words came out._

"There laid a river by our house. During the attack, I was flung into it when some of the shogun's men attacked me. I found myself floating on that river, until people seemingly cast in shadows found men. They were people of different walks of life: farmers like me, former samurai who refused to obey dishonorable orders, and many more. Ninjustu was formed through many different arts coming together to work in harmony, to become the most complex, versatile, and lethal of all arts. That is why you must learn it." Mari continued.

"What…what happened to the shogun?" Connell asked after nodding his understanding to the spirit.

"After some time training, we found ourselves in battle against him. The story is lost to history because we destroyed all memory of him, burned his castle to the ground, freed prisoners who would keep the secret of what had happened, and slew his soldiers. All the men who stood with him died. You could say we 'wiped the slate clean', if I'm say that right." Mari answered.

 _Connell was mesmerized by the story. One of seemingly common origin becoming a member of legendary warriors to battle a tyrant…he found it inspiring._

"Ninjustu is about mastering oneself and one's environment. All things must be understood and respected: body, mind, spirit, and nature. These define one who they are. The truth of the individual." Mari continued.

 _Connell hung onto every word with the deepest intent. Stories of ninjas told tales of their feats in battle and life, making them seem superhuman…perhaps some of them were. Connell had heard stories and rumors that mutants, inhumans, and other such beings had been around maybe as long as humanity itself. But the stories of ninjas were legend, shadows in history that stood in near secret, but enough known to bring awe from their stories. The disciplines of ninjutsu had been discovered and documented, but their true depth could still be a part of their mystery for being in the shadows throughout their existence. Mari's story and all its meanings gave Connell something to take such inspiration by._

"Are you ready to learn, young man?" Mari asked.

 _Connell stood there for an amount of time he couldn't say how long. His heart and mind raced after the spirit asked her question, but he knew his answer already._

"Teach me." Connell said, his voice almost breathless and gray eyes shaking with excitement and anxiety.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Sorry about all the shortcomings and late update y'all.)**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**(Sorry for the late update y'all. Hope the update makes up for the wait. Please tell me if I have written anything incorrect in this update. I don't claim a complete practical understanding of what I'm writing, I'm trying to write something was my utmost respect…apologies if I do it wrong.)**_

 **gemm1mt: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Thanks, but I know that this story needs to move on.**

 **Chapter 19: Nature's Place**

 _(Adirondack Park, a week later)_

 _Connell's training with Mari was excessively strenuous, every test she had him go through tested him to his limits. His patience, focus, belief, perception, and other parts of his being were challenged with each task Mari put him through. His hand to hand combat, stealth, weaponry versatility/adaptability, and other skills were balanced as he began learning the ways of ninjutsu. The previous night, after a long vigorous training session, he'd fallen asleep more quickly than he'd ever had. Then the wind rose again and Connell could hear singing outside his tent. He grunted as he crawled out to see another spirit, whom sat on the ground with their back to the young man._

"Your training going well, yes?" The spirit asked with a feminine voice, still not turning to look at Connell.

"I'm…I'm doing what I can." Connell stammered, unsure of how to reply.

"That is all one can do." The spirit responded.

"W-Who are you?" Connell asked.

"Come, sit with me." The spirit replied.

 _Connell did as she asked and sat before her. She had long hair with a few braids, with a striking and stunning face. She wears what appears to be a buckskin dress with a few layers (one each on her shoulders and one above her chest) that are lined with what appeared to be bear fur. Various parts of her dress hold markings Connell didn't recognize. She wears boots of deerskin with wrappings, along with similar wrappings on parts of her arms as well as bracelets and bands with similar designs to the ones on parts of her dress._

"Do you feel it?" The spirit asked.

"What do you mean?" Connell asked.

"My people spoke of the spirit in nature, all around us…we are a part of it…but for many people, it seems that the connection is lost…or was never real." The spirit answered.

"I…I know..." Connell sighed.

 _Connell had heard and read about the mass destruction of Native American culture since the colonists arrived in North America. Racism, bigotry, and dishonor from their hatred, misunderstanding, fear, and intolerant religious views focused its terrible wrath upon the native peoples for centuries._

"I-I'm sorry…for whatever…" Connell stammered, unsure of what to say.

"I was a hunter, a warrior amongst many…my people didn't want to fight…we felt as though if bloodshed was unnecessary it was to be avoided. We tried to seek peace with the new people, to learn and live with one another about each other's histories, beliefs, and traditions…for a time it seemed that was being achieved. But then…the raids began…our people were being slaughtered…as were our brothers and sisters whom we lived with on Mother Earth." The spirit added.

 _Connell remained silent, listening to every word as the spirit continued her story._

"The wise women and men revealed to us that war was upon us. War is a terrible thing, death and destruction rein supreme…but it was that…or be wiped out…" The spirit added.

"I…I don't mean to interrupt your story…but…who are you?" Connell asked.

"In your tongue, a close meaning would be: 'she who runs with wolves'." The spirit answered.

"Wow…you actually…?" Connell stammered, wonder and awe spread across his face along with filling his voice.

"There are gifts that some were blessed with. Our medicine men and women taught that each were gifted in some way, but it was quite unique when there were those of us who could bond with the great beasts…especially in the most hazardous of times." The spirit stated.

"A…Amazing." Connell gasped, eyes filled with wonder.

 _The spirit half heartedly chuckled, her memories eating at her._

"It was to our horror and sorrow that our ways were deemed monstrous…named heathens for our culture and beliefs by those who we came to war with. One of the most terrible things that was for those who hated us to toss our own beliefs away." The spirit added.

"It was…a horrible tragedy…what they did to this land and its inhabitants. No words could ever make such memories and pain go away, but I wish for you to be able to find peace…if possible one day…She-Wolf…is…is it ok if I call you that?" Connell replied.

"Yes…yes that is fine…that will work." She-Wolf said.

 _For a few hours they worked on Connell's dual combat skills, a usage of a tomahawk in one hand and a large dagger and also guided him in archery as well through the means of a hunter, whereas Robin Hood taught him through the eyes of a soldier. She-Wolf then had him working on his environmental awareness. As he trekked through the wilderness, he found some unique tracks. They were from a canine and were about as big as his hand._

"Do you know what that is?" She-Wolf asked.

"A wolf track…along with several more. A pack lives here in this forest. This is protected land; no one is allowed to hunt here. One of the few good things the government has kept in place I guess." Connell said.

 _Suddenly there was a gunshot deeper in the forest followed by a howl that sounded full of distress._

"No." Connell gasped then rushed towards the origin of the noise.

 _After a few minutes of running, Connell found a man with an orange vest and camo attire pointing a large rifle at hole in the ground surrounded by several wolves. The beast snarled at the man, standing protectively before the hole. They turned to look at Connell, their fearsome visages changing to curiosity yet quickly turned to growl back at the man with the gun._

"HEY!" Connell roared instantly.

 _The man's eyes instantly turned at him, his gun moving between him and the wolves._

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You almost gave these vermin a chance to kill me with your shouting!" The man screamed.

"Vermin?" Connell grunted, his voice a mix of disgust and anger.

 _The man's focus returned to the wolves._

"What the hell are you doing?! This is a protected wilderness preserve! There's no hunting allowed! There could be pups down in that den!" Connell snarled.

"Of course there are, why do you think I have my gun aimed at it?" The man scoffed.

"You're going to slaughter an entire pack?! Including their pups?! How cruel are you?!" Connell growled.

"These animals are pests; they need to be wiped out. Oh, and as to your statements about 'protected lands'…that's laughable. You must not have heard the news: ever wildlife reserves and parks aren't protected anymore. The government decided that humans are the ones in need of protection, resources pertaining to these places are a waste of time…and who really cares about this anyways? Why care for animals when people are in trouble? What are you? A mutie? You freaks…you're no better than these pests. Most people, rational people don't give a damn about all this shit." The man scoffed, a cruel smile which became a frown molded onto his face as he spat.

 _Connell's eyes widened with terror at those words then they narrowed with anger and disgust. He raised his left hand, the ethereal bow appearing in his grasp. He moved his right hand to where the string would be and pulled back, an arrow and the string appearing._

"I guess I'm not most people." Connell snarled, aiming his bow at the man.

"W-What are you?" The man gasped.

"Does it really matter?" Connell grunted in response.

 _The man's eyes widened as the young man's gray eyes were seemingly set ablaze by green flames that filled the entirety of his eyes and surrounded them like a fiery aura._

"Y-You're a freak! Like all the others!" The man growled, moving his gun to the young man.

 _Connell released his right hand, the spectral arrow flying forward and cutting through the gun._

"Better than being a man like you." Connell snarled, aiming another spectral arrow at the man.

 _Whimpering and yipping was heard, both Connell and the man turned to see a few wolf pups crawling out of the den. The man quickly turned to aim his gun towards the den. As the man did this, Connell raced then leapt forward, turning to his side to try and block the den whilst releasing the arrow. The gun was pierced again by the new arrow, this time knocked the gun out of the man's hands. The man turned back to the young man, who struggled to get on his feet, standing before the pups and the den with the bewildered wolves standing around him._

"You bastard! You freak!" The man snarled, pulling a machete from a scabbard connected to his belt.

 _Connell's ethereal bow disappeared and the ethereal tomahawk and dagger appeared in his hands. Connell swung his ethereal tomahawk, shearing through the man's machete like a hot knife through butter. The man grunted as he pulled something from his side. Connell growled in pain as he felt a sharp agony fly up from the top of his right cheek to above his right eye. He barely saw the knife flying towards his face. As if on instinct, he pulled back slightly while closing his right eye. He felt the blood pouring down the right side of his face. The young man slashed with his ethereal tomahawk again, shearing through the man's knife. Connell then kicked out with one of his feet._

"N-No." The man gasped.

 _He turned to see the wolves slowly approach him, teeth bared and eyes blazing. The man tried to run, but the wolves launched forward suddenly. The man tried to kick, punch, and trash at the wolves. Yet it was worthless, the beasts had swiftly locked their huge jaws onto his arms, legs, and throat which led to him to scream in agony and terror as the wolves ripped him apart. The beasts turned to the young man. Connell stood in awe, the wolves' eyes shone with luminous colors. His weapons vanished from his hands, all his focus gone._

"Steady, young man. Show not fear. Show them respect and understanding, make no motions of aggression or suspicion." She-Wolf's voice whispered on the wind.

 _The wolves sniffed the air, eyes wandering to look seemingly through Connell. He felt as if he wasn't the only one they were staring at. But when they looked at him, he forgot the blood and the pain._

"They sense me, but they are testing you." She-Wolf's voice added.

 _Connell's looked into the eyes of the wolves, which were said to hold the spirit of the wild. Eyes of golden yellow, blues, and forest greens looked into Connell's gray eyes. The head of the pack, the two largest wolves, one white and one black approached the young man with the others behind them. Shivers went through Connell's body and he felt like he was going to cry. The eyes and presence of the wolves was something he had never felt before, it was something magical, something awe inspiring. The wolves sniffed him, and Connell remembered the blood on his face. He moved to wipe the blood, but the wolves moved closer. Connell remained still, trying to stay clam as possible. He had just seen them tear a man to pieces right before him and knew if they wished, that they would do the same to him if they so decided. He then felt something rub against his legs. The pups that Connell had leapt in front of rubbed against him, their tails wagging and whining excitedly. Their eyes staring into Connell's and the young man had to keep himself from crying again. When he looked up, the wolves stood a few inches from his face. The pack whined in intrigue as the alpha pair began licking his bloodied face._

"They've accepted you." She-Wolf whispered.

 _Connell slowly stood up, the wolves still looking at him. Connell felt something land on his right hand. He looked up to see snow beginning to fall._

"Winter is here." Connell said.

"You will be here for a few more winters; you have much more to learn." She-Wolf said, her spirit appearing amongst the wolves.

 _Connell nodded in understanding. What from he has seen and learned during this day, he knew he had to be ready…more than ever._

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, I'm so sorry for the late update. This chapter was inspired lessons and messages from the novel, Sacred Wilderness by Susan Power, I highly recommend it.)**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**(I am so sorry about the late update everyone. I'm back at college now so updates will not be in surety when they'll be updated…though…summer didn't fare so well…sorry about that.)**_

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Gemm1mt: You'll soon see.**

 **Chapter 20: It Begins**

 _(Adirondack Park, a few years later)_

 _The night was dark and the moon was full. Connell stood and waited. It had been many moons since he had started his training. Each day he trained vigorously in every form of combat the spirits instructed him on. The process had been grueling, agonizing experience. He was tested to his limits: physically, mentally, and spiritually. Unarmed combat, armed combat, marksmanship, strategic planning, studying fighting in foes, spiritual development, and other means of bettering oneself were the lessons Connell learned as time went on. He had undergone many tests that the spirits designed. He tested the swiftness of sword attack and defense, precision of archery both with full sight and blind, extensive adaptive reaction in unarmed combat, animal bonding, etc. He now sat before the spirits in a meditative position._

"You have trained hard and long, persevering with heart and determination. Your progress took some time, but we believe you've more than proven yourself." Musashi stated.

"But, you all had to have trained for far longer than I have. Years upon years." Connell said.

"True, but we did not always spend every day training. You have had little rest, but have fought through that." Musashi responded.

"Through each trial you have shown spirit within yourself, the resolve to fight on whilst enduring pain and hardship." Master Long added.

"Still, the true fight is ahead of you, boy." Adalbern grunted.

"I know." Connell replied.

"Your future is not certain, for the war to come will be filled with hardship. Yet you must persevere, your heart must brave the storms that come." Mainard stated.

 _Connell mind and heart were ravaged by the memory of what had happened to Humphrey, how bigotry had led to his death at the hands of tyrants and their henchmen. A war with such powers would likely lead to more pain…and Connell dreaded…possible lives lost._

"I learned that the day S.H.I.E.L.D. murdered my friend and when the poacher who claimed to be a hunter wished to slaughter the pack." Connell snarled.

 _His right hand went to his scar. The wolves had licked at the wound, leaving a scar that ran above and beneath his eyes with both parts being over an inch or so long whilst being less than half an inch wide. However, the eye itself was unharmed. After that day, She-Wolf had counseled him on spiritual enlightenment and change. He had spent much time with the wolves, sometimes even running with them in the forest._

"Aye, lad. You will be challenged by those bastards. You are but one against a storm. But with the courage we have seen…you will at least give'em one helluva fight." William Wallace added.

"With time your skills have sharpened and your spirit will never stop hunting the tyrants." Robin Hood stated.

 _Every day, for the past few years, Connell had drilled vigorously with every weapon for hours. She-Wolf's instruction on dual wielding of a tomahawk and dagger traded out sometimes with his animal empathy sessions._

"But just a few years of training against an army? I…I fear…" Connell grunted in doubt.

"Do not show fear, that will be the end of your war against these foes." Spartacus grunted.

"I didn't mean…hrr…I know…I just fear that I'm still not up to the task." Connell sighed.

"Your training was bloody difficult, but you showed guts, lad." Mary Read said.

"Ye did us proud, even if ye don't realize it." Anne Bonny added.

"…Thank you." Connell said, a bit surprised.

"Your spirit has been shaped by what you have experienced, what you believe, and what you will soon fight for. Let that conviction guide you." Mari proclaimed.

 _Connell thought for a moment, thinking to things he had done and said in the past…things he was wrong about, things he regretted…he hoped…he hoped that what he was soon about to do…would not only avenge those who had fallen, free those under the reign of bigotry and tyranny, but also…to redeem himself for such things…failing to save Humphrey, misinterpreting the past of the country's state of the rights of people and their fights for what was believed to be right, his inactivity to fight against bigotry before he gained the amulet, etc._

"Go, Connell…go and do what you have trained for…go and fulfill your destiny." She-Wolf said.

 _Connell bowed his head to the spirits. He then stood up. He started to feel something._

"Wh-What the…?" Connell grunted in surprise.

"Every warrior must be set in armor and garb that befits them. The magic of the amulet manifests it from your spirit." Musashi stated.

"When you return, you will have your armor, your training, and your weapons…your rebellion will begin." Mari added.

 _(New York City, a week or so later)_

 _The city is covered in a light frost, a light snow fall spreads across the city. But currently the people weren't concerned with the weather. They are transfixed on the event before them: Quite a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents accompanied by a dozen or so of red & gold colored, man sized Sentinels surrounded a group of chained up people, all of them targets of the Superhuman Registration Act. The crowd bellowed for the nonhuman beings to be dealt with in a number of different ways. The agents had gathered the people as a spectacle as the news has camera teams there._

"As you all can see, the new Legion Sentinels are more than sufficient at hunting mutants, inhumans, and the other freaks that plague our country. Thanks to the designs of the treacherous Tony Stark and the ingenious Bolivar Trask." The lead agent stated.

"Alright! 'Bout time those freaks got what was comin' to them." One man chuckled, a gruff yet sinister smile across his face.

"We haven't done anything! We're just trying to survive!" One of the prisoners cried out.

"You break the law with every moment you don't register with S.H.I.E.L.D. and the government." The lead agent scoffed.

"Why? Just because we're not human?!" Another prisoner asked.

 _The agent glared at him with a hateful gaze._

"Register in accordance to the law, or your sentences will be met out instantly." The lead agent grunted.

"What sentence?" Another prisoner gasped.

"Life in prison without possibility for parole." The agent replied.

 _The crowd cheered, clapping at the agents and cursing at the prisoners._

"Tell us your answer…NOW." The lead agent ordered.

 _The wind began howling and the snow fall became a blizzard._

"HERE IS THE ANSWER: NO. THE SUPERHUMAN REGISTRATION ACT IS DISHONORABLE AND DISGARCES THESE PEOPLE!" An unknown voice howled.

"Who's there?! You dare to openly break the law?!" The lead agent yelled.

"YOUR BIGOTRY CANNOT BE STOOD FOR ANY LONGER! THAT ALL ENDS BY STARTING HERE!" The voice howled back.

"Legion Sentinels! Activate!" The lead agent ordered.

 _The Sentinels powered up, the energy running through their mechanical bodies._

"The target hides in the blizzard, find him and bring him down." The agent grunted.

 _The Sentinels began to hover in the air. Their 'eyes' began humming a peculiar sound and sets of lights surged from them. They scanned through the blizzard then retreated back into the eyes._

"No nonhumans detected." The Sentinels said in unison, their mechanical voices as emotionless as ever.

"What?!" The agent snarled in disbelief and annoyance.

 _The crowd gasped and screamed, drawing the agent's attention. Everyone stares in confusion and surprise at what they see: in the blizzard the figure of a man is walking towards them. He appears to be wearing some kind of hood along with a trench coat, as the ends of one appear to be seen behind halfway down his legs. But the thing that drew the most attention are his eyes: two ghastly green eyes glow within the whiteness of the blizzard. Suddenly two glowing swords of the same green somehow appear in his hands. The blades are pointed out to either side of him._

"I thought you said no nonhumans?! That's not human!" The lead agent screamed.

"Scanning of specimen repeated once appeared in the blizzard, no nonhumans detected." The sentinels stated.

"How is that possible?" The lead agent gasped.

 _The figure was a few dozen yards from them._

"Sentinels! Bring him down!" The lead agent bellowed.

"Command confirmed, proceeding to eliminate threat." The sentinels stated as they hovered towards the figure.

 _The sentinels flew forward swiftly, firing off lasers from the palms of their hands. The figure disappeared into the mist. The agents and crowd smiled for a second. The sound of metal being cut was heard. One of the sentinels was cut in half, the figure suddenly reappearing. The figure spun around, his swords spinning in deadly arcs. Another Sentinel was cut in half by the waist. The Sentinels continued to fire off several blasts. The figure was running from the blasts, his swords disappearing and seemingly a bow appears in his left hand. He pulled an invisible string, but an arrow and string appeared. The figure released the arrow, which was sent flying into one Sentinel's head and causing it to explode._

"What?" The lead agent scoffed.

 _Two more of the sentinels flew forward, firing off their blasts in quick succession. The figure moved like a shadow through the blizzard, firing off more arrows that found their marks with the same results as the first shot. The arrow disappeared like the katanas and in its place appeared an apparently long stick. More sentinels rushed forward. The figure twirled the staff in his hands around, slamming repeatedly into the sentinels. The sounds of smashed metal resonated from the blizzard. The crowd grunted in confusion and shock. Despite the blizzard, they wished to see the action, hoping to see the sentinel take out the attacker. Then the sounds of metal being cut were heard and an apparent longsword is in the hands of the figure. The blade cut through the sentinels left and right._

"No…" The lead agent gasped.

 _The figure slashed his blade, cutting a sentinel in half as it rushed at him. Another sentinel flew from behind him, arms open. The sword swirled in the figure's hands then jabbed the blade backwards and through the sentinel. He ripped the blade out then twirled in a quick arc with the blade extended out from himself. The crowd watched in horror as the blade cut through several of the machines in one swift slash. The sword disappeared from the figure's hands as a sentinel rushed him from behind. The rest of the sentinels rushed in after circling him. In the figure's hands a huge axe appeared. The figure swung it in a complete circle around him, cutting down every last sentinel that attacked him. The weapon disappeared. The figure walks through the blizzard towards the agents._

"Oh God." One of the agents gasped.

 _The figure walked up to the platform where the prisoners are held. The agents rush at him. But the figure leaps into the air, striking out with a foot and knocking them down to the ground. The crowd shakes in shock and fear as the figure approaches the lead agent._

"B-Back you, f-fre-" The lead agent stammers, trying to mask his fear while reaching for the gun in the holster at his hip.

 _The figure smacks the man with the back of his hand, knocking him to the ground. The gun is grabbed and tossed away by the figure. He then shifts to look at the crowd, the cameras aiming at him. The blizzard howled as it still hid some of the figure's look, except for the darkness of the clothes and the green of his eyes._

"Once there was a resistance to bring down the law that thrives off bigotry and hatred, but were crushed by the powers they sought to vanquish. Years have gone by since then, countless people being tortured, branded, executed, and enslaved by that same tyrannical power. But now, let there be a new resistance that comes to stand against such evil…if no one else chooses to fight so be it…but know this: the rebellion begins now." The figure proclaimed.

 _The figure freed the prisoners from their shackles, who then fled away from the scene. The crowd turned from them back to the figure, who walked backwards and deeper into the blizzard then disappeared._

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, I'm so sorry for the late update. I haven't been able to work on any of my stories lately and it's made me feel really shitty it's taken this long. I'm so sorry y'all. With it now being Fall Break, maybe I'll be able to do a little more before college classes return. Again, I'm sorry for how long it's taken.)**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**(I'm so sorry for the really late update, everyone…as you know…college kept me swamped with work and I didn't get to work on my stories…at all…it was really disheartening…and I apologize that these waits between chapters are really damn long…I hope this makes up partially for the wait.)**_

 **Noble Six: Thanks.**

 **Gemm1mt: Thanks.**

 **Chapter 21: The Broadcast**

 _(Washington D.C., the Oval Office, the next day)_

 _A fist slams down on a desk. President Gyrich seethes with fury, eyes livid. Those gathered before him shift or shake in fear, anxiety, uncertainty, etc. Maria Hill stood unfazed, arms crossed._

"How could this have happened?! The Legion Sentinels were the blend of the best of Stark's tech and Trask's tech?! They were made for fighting! How could they have been destroyed so easily?!" President Gyrich bellowed.

"W-Well…s-sir…it seems…the subject…tricked the machines' sensors…masking his identity as a nonhuman being…." One man said.

"How? Those machines were made of the latest technology!" President Gyrich grunted, unconvinced.

"Agents who were witness to the event believe that a mystic element was involved." Another man said.

"Magic? Doctor Strange was difficult to bring down. Other supernatural beings varied in their power levels." President Gyrich grunted to himself, rubbing his chin.

"Sir, we've got reports of more of the cold-" Another man started to say.

"Whoever is behind those attacks is doing it in random and seemingly far spread spots while being out of sight of the public. This 'phantom' or whatever attacked in plain view of the public! Whoever they are, they've damned the registration and have vowed to bring us down." President Gyrich interjected.

"I-I know, sir…but the latest attack was more sever since the incident in New York City." The same man replied.

"Keep the same agents working on the case." President Gyrich said.

"Sir, not to tell what to do and what not to do…but isn't ordering S.H.I.E.L.D. agent my job?" Maria Hill said, her voce calm and composed.

"Apologies, Ms. Hill, I'm just unamused with what happened." President Gyrich replied.

"My agents tell me that the individual used the cover of the blizzard to their advantage with seemingly no fatigue from the cold." Maria Hill said.

"Meaning?" President Gyrich grunted.

"They're trained." Maria Hill responded.

"We have countless forces under our command." President Gyrich scoffed.

"Yet you seem on edge, sir." Maria Hill pinpointed.

"Ha! Hahaha! I'm not worried that he can actually do as he vows he will. I'm worried about if blatantly attacking our forces before the public, constantly. This could lead to us possibly looking weak before the public." President Gyrich said.

"Captain America couldn't turn the 'war' into his side's favor. There's no way in hell whoever this is will be able to do what Captain America couldn't. Don't worry, sir. We'll find this freak and either imprison or execute him before the people's eyes." Maria Hill chuckled, scoffing with each word.

"True enough, but I don't want the public to get the wrong idea of how I'm not responding to this." President Gyrich sighed.

"Sir, if you respond to this one attack it might present a crack in your armor. It might show a sense of anxiety or fear, that is not what the people need to see you having." Maria Hill replied.

 _Gyrich leaned back in his chair, rubbing his forehead._

"After so many years, why now? What's caused this one rebel to lash out? Yes, we have a few cases here or there, stretched out…but this…this seems…different. I feel as if-" President Gyrich sighed.

"Sir, don't let your emotions cloud your judgment. As a leader, your feelings cannot dictate your actions. Logic, calculation, and precise judgment is needed." Maria Hill interjected.

"Fair point, Director…but people are shaped by their feelings. This is undoubtedly what this one vigilante is being directed by." President Gyrich replied.

"Then he shall fall. When one's emotions guide them, they become unfocused and vulnerable. That's when their real immorality shows." Maria Hill responded.

"Aren't feelings a part of what defines morality, Maria?" President Gyrich asked.

"Perhaps, but my feelings take a backseat. Captain America's emotions drove his morality and look what happened to him. All those so called 'heroes' were repulsively immoral, emotion drove them. Yes, those like Iron Man were intelligent…but led by those like Captain America, they were infected with the raw and dangerous feelings that led to their deaths." Maria Hill answered, unfazed by the question.

 _President Gyrich was quiet for a moment or two, contemplating._

"So I don't respond? Act as if this nation's leader doesn't care if one madman causes chaos?" President Gyrich grunted.

"You will respond…in a way. Like always, those who oppose shall fall. Those who disagree with intimidate and threaten. It hasn't failed in years, sir." Maria Hill replied.

"Yes…I'm well aware…but…as you know…the rest of the world is uncertain of what to think of us. Diplomacy has been near impossible to achieve even with our former allies." President Gyrich grunted.

"It doesn't matter what they think of us. We are dong what's best for this country. Soon enough, the rest of the world will follow our lead." Maria Hill scoffed.

"I agree with you, Director Hill…but they don't trust us." President Gyrich sighed.

"We don't need their trust." Maria Hill replied.

"It seems politics escape you, Ms. Hill." President Gyrich grunted.

"They haven't…but do you think with the position that we're in, we can still accomplish…that we should be worried about what others think of us?" Maria Hill chuckled.

"Regardless, how we react to those who openly defy us defines us as a superpower." President Gyrich said.

"Really?" Maria Hill chuckled.

"Metaphorically, Ms. Hill, metaphorically." President Gyrich said.

"I know. Don't worry, Mr. President, everything is under control. This one pathetic vigilante won't be able to bring down the government. He may have vowed to bring us down, but I seriously doubt he'll be able to do anything when we can see him. Once we do, bullets fly." Maria Hill chuckled.

 _President Gyrich smiled and nodded. There was a knocking at the Oval Office's doors. A man opened them and another man ran in. He is panting, face dripping with sweat. His eyes shake with anxiety. President Gyrich stood up._

"What is it?" President Gyrich grunted.

"Sir…we…we've just received reports that the one who attacked the agent in New York City during the blizzard…just attacked a convoy housing some individuals who refused to sign the Registration Act…in daylight…defeating the armed guard of a dozen S.H.I.E.L.D. agents before a crowd." The man replied hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" President Gyrich asked.

"C-Check the news on your phone, sir." The man responded.

 _Gyrich pulled out his phone and didn't have to dig long to find what the man reported: the mysterious vigilante battling armed S.H.I.E.L.D. agents while he himself was unarmed before a crowd of onlookers. To the man's added annoyance, he saw the vigilante picked up one of the agent's guns and destroyed a large sign of the president in the area proclaiming for superhumans and/or vigilantes to join the Registration Act. President Gyrich slammed his free fist onto the desk._

"Get me a film crew. Now." President Gyrich ordered.

 _After several minutes an emergency broadcast is being played on every screen across the nation. President Gyrich sits, live, for an announcement._

"My fellow Americans, for years we have lived in peace. Society held order, there was a system that worked to ensure the safety of the common man. The Registration Act has lead to the United States to living in an ordered community, where safety is the highest priority for the government. We have fought hard to make that dream come true. But now…a familiar and disgusting scourge has come to infect our home. He wishes to create chaos, to bring down the ordered society in which we thrive because of. Good men have been attacked by this madman, men in service of this country. He had disrespected and violated the laws that keep our nation in order. He believes he is above the law, that he can bring down the machine that works so hard to keep this society thriving…but I promise you this: he is wrong, we shall bring down this menace as we have done so many others. He shall be ripped from the ground and be revealed for the cowardly criminal he is. As your President, I do solemnly swear that he and any like him shall be brought to justice." The President proclaimed, voice and eyes focused.

 _The broadcast ended. The President sat for a moment or so, satisfied with himself. Maria Hill looked unimpressed, but others looked at the man with the utmost excitement and respect._

"I think that sent the message perfectly clear. Don't you think, Director?" President Gyrich chuckled.

 _Maria Hill didn't respond, just seemingly stared off somewhere else contemplating something. Suddenly everyone's phones starting going off. On every screen across the nation there was blackness…then…suddenly two ghastly green eyes appear. Despite the glowing, only the eyes are present. Then a voice, or seemingly a collection of multiple voices speak in unison._

"Control…that is what the government seeks and nearly fully has. They have systematically and mercilessly have almost every known aspect of society under their thrall. Bigotry, fear, and sadism have led to different areas of life to be taken control of. People of nonhuman species or of incomplete human species have been ordered to register with an unjust and discriminatory act that founds itself upon that bigotry. Mutants, mutates, inhumans, and other nonhuman beings have been forced to either work for the government or surrender their freedom for simply being different." The voice said.

 _(An unknown location)_

 _Several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are incased in ice, unconscious and severely beaten. A tall, imposing figure with ice for armor and hands covered in ice with the haze dancing around them. The figure watches a screen above them watching/listening to the broadcast._

"People have been lost to this horrific regime. Those of various walks of life, who had hopes and dreams, who wanted many things from life were taken by the unjust laws. Imprisoned, enslaved, or slaughtered…this horror has gone on long enough!" The voice continued.

 _The figure nods in agreement._

 _(Another unknown location)_

 _A young black man sits in a chair in an apartment, watching/listening to the voice on the TV._

"Those who are different have been called the 'enemy'. Proclaimed that if their powers weren't in service of the government that they were to be labeled an abomination! They are called monsters, freaks, unholy creatures, and other horrid monikers. That's only part of the truth. Even if one of this order signs the act, they are still considered monstrosities and horrid failures of creation. They are wrong. Each person is gifted in their own way: human, mutant, inhuman…every person regardless of species holds something to offer this world. Don't be afraid of who you are! Of who you were born to be!" The voice continued.

 _The young man stands up. His body shifts into a larger, more muscular form with turquoise and perhaps scaly skin. Wings burst from his back._ _Glowing blue lines shine and surge along his arms and wings._

 _(Another unknown location)_

 _A young, short girl wearing a hood sees the voice speaking from a television across a street corner within a shop._

"Families have suffered! Loved ones have been taken and lost! For either being different or helping others because they are different. Bonds have been severed because of what this disgusting order that seeks control has acted! They seek to continue this horrid agenda! To keep breaking people apart! Dividing people figuratively and literally of all manners! This cannot be stood for any longer! People must be united and reunited! To show that bonds cannot be so easily broken! That their hatred cannot destroy what people hold for one another!" The voice continued.

 _The girl nods and walks around a corner not far from the store while still listening to the broadcast. She stands before a brick wall with the image of the President and Maria Hill plastered on it. She throws her right fist forward, which goes through the wall with her hand unhurt while the wall tumbles to the ground._

 _(Another unknown location)_

 _A woman with clothing defining her hourglass and athletic figure holds a man around his throat with one hand in the air. She twists her hand, snapping his neck. She releases her grip. He drops to the ground, landing to lay with several other corpses of other broken and blood drained S.H.I.E.L.D. agents armed with heavy duty weapons. She walks over to some cages, several malnourished animals within them. She watches a television across from her, observing the broadcast._

"Even nature itself is being torn and defiled by their horrific designs. Species of different kinds, even those of the non-humanoid variety are being slaughtered and are facing extinction. The wilds, home to many living things, like our own homes are being destroyed and degraded. Those of which some of society deem as lesser beings and those most closely tied to or within the same unfortunate dire situations are suffering because of this horror! They have no respect or regard for any form of life! This must end!" The voice continued.

 _The woman grins, revealing a few sharp teeth dripping with blood._

 _(The Oval Office)_

 _Those gathered observe the broadcast on the projector screen. Various gazes from fear to hatred witness the broadcast._

"These foes are powerful, it is true. They hold many strengths: arsenals of deadly weapons, vast armies of soldiers, Sentinels, a horde of the clones of the great heroic god Thor, those who willingly agreed to sign the Registration Act, and possibly other unknown horrors. For too long they have dominated society, destroyed and corrupted the elements that of which while not perfect held some semblance of goodness. That is why they must be opposed! There must be those who know and realize this government for what it is: a controlling, power hungry, bigoted cabal of people who have created a regime to enslave society. That is why this broadcast is being sent: To start a rebellion! To bring down those in power who wish to control whatever they see fit! This new war shall not be easy, there is no lie in that. They hold great power and will use it to crush any possibility of resistance…but they have so already! The suffering hasn't stopped! It hasn't been defeated! Shown that such evil will not be tolerated amongst those who are willing to fight for what is right! For all who wish and hope for a better tomorrow! For those who wish to see this corrupt order destroyed and for all its victims, including the great heroes who originally tried to fight the Registration Act, to be avenged: I call for a rebellion! I call upon all those who will join me to battle and forge a better future! Let us right the wrongs of these villains! LET IT BE KNOWN: THE WAR HAS BEGUN!" The voice continued then the broadcast ended.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, I am so sorry for the late update. I have really been meaning to get back into my stories, I apologize for the delay…again…Oh, and thanks for Noble Six, gemm1mt, and OfficalUSMWriter for three of the OCs that appeared in this chapter (the fourth is mine). Thanks again guys, I really appreciate the additions and help for widening/deepening the story. Hope this story makes up for the wait.)**_


	23. Chapter 22

_**(Here's the next chapter y'all.)**_

 **Noble Six: It's a big help.**

 **Chapter 22: A Voice**

 _(New York City, several days later, late)_

 _People walk along the streets; some are somewhat nervous in their demeanor. Some are anxious about the latest vigilante activity. For others, it was laughable. Some stated the newest vigilante's entrance and vow had been dubbed by some to be: 'Winter is Coming for S.H.I.E.L.D.'. Some had called him the Winter Warrior, the Ghostly Guardian, the Wolf of Winter, etc. This added either to the laughter or the minimal support or just curiosity for the vigilante. While some people are walking, they believe they catch glimpses of the vigilante: standing, running, jumping away, watching, etc. Some people can't help but have the urge to follow him._

 _(A remote part of Manhattan)_

 _In an abandoned factory people enter through various means and entrances. They got nervous, looking at one another…shifting nervously or with other emotions fueling their motions._

"Who are you people?" One of the people asked.

"Who are you?" Another asked.

 _Everyone there stood, confused and nervous._

"Somehow I think we are all for the same reason." Another added.

 _The people looked at one another, uncertain to varying degrees._

"That vigilante." One stated.

"Huh?! No! Uh…." Another gasped.

 _The group stayed quiet for a few moments._

"Wait, you all saw him to?" One asked.

 _The others nodded._

"I did more than just that." One chuckled.

"Anybody get the feeling we saw him for a reason?" One person asked.

"It's because we did. Isn't that right? That's why you led us here? Well, most of us anyways." The person before answered.

"It is" A voice replied.

 _Some of the group nearly jumped, others looked around nervously, some were calm (not many of them were)._

"I admit, I feared some wouldn't come." The voice continued.

"That voice." One gasped.

"I was wondering when you'd show yourself." One chuckled.

"Yes, apologies about that. I felt that this needed to be started by you all." The voice replied.

 _From the shadows those same glowing green eyes appeared as the figured stepped out of the shadows._

"Why'd you bring us here?" One person asked.

"I didn't really bring you here. You all chose to follow me." The vigilante answered.

"Is that so?" Another grunted.

"You're here aren't you? Apologies about the theatrics, I felt it was important to be careful when moving around while showing myself. Law enforcement's been on a manhunt for me ever since the blizzard." The vigilante replied.

"Did you cause that?" Another person asked.

"No. I thought it was the best time to attack when the snow was falling heavily." The vigilante answered.

"Do you have other powers?" Another asked.

"No, I don't. What I have is something…I guess you could say brought to me by fate. But no, no actual powers." The vigilante answered.

"Impressive." Someone chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that, but thanks." The vigilante replied.

"So what is this? Some game?" Another asked.

 _The vigilante turned the individual, eyes focused on them._

"What makes you think this is a game?" The figure asked.

"You let yourself be seen in broad daylight, before the public. That's crazy. S.H.I.E.L.D. has eyes, ears, and guns everywhere. You've been attacking squads of theirs who were unaware by yourself. Yes, you beat them…but when they're prepared and have more officers to fight you, you're a dead man." The individual responded.

"You might be right. Fighting S.H.I.E.L.D., the government, and law enforcement now by yourself probably is a suicide mission. Every single time one would do that is putting one's life on the line. You may be strong, you may be fast, you may be intelligent, you may be gifted…but fighting by yourself against such an army…it seems impossible…you might be right." The vigilante stated.

"So, what is this then? Why do that broadcast?" The individual asked.

"Why indeed?" The vigilante replied.

 _The group stood silent, looking at one another or at the vigilante._

"This is a war, whether we like it or not. It has been since the Registration Act was passed. The heroes who originally stood against it: Captain America, Wolverine, She-Hulk, and all the others were slaughtered because they stood against fascism, bigotry, and dishonor. And now, that power is at its peak because there hasn't been a major opposition against them. I will not discredit any who have tried to fight them in secret, as I feel some have…yet there are still those who are hurt by that law who still live in fear…those who are enslaved or butchered because of it. To face the power that is making those suffer, there must be a response!" The vigilante stated.

"You're suggesting…what exactly?" One person grunted.

"That the rebellion must grow." The vigilante replied.

"You're here to recruit us to a war? That's insane! They have an army of Sentinels! A hit squad of Thor clones! They have every military branch! The police are theirs to command! Hell, even most of the public stand against us! It's a war that can't be won. Sure, you may have the right of it…but you'd be hopelessly, hilariously outnumbered and outgunned!" Another grunted.

 _The vigilante nodded._

"You're right, we would be." The vigilante replied.

 _Some of them sighed and started to leave._

"But what does that mean? I history, some of the worst periods in history evil seemed stronger than good. The Nazis and Axis powers seemed unstoppable to some, H.Y.D.R.A. spearheaded that movement and Cap defeated them repeatedly. Of course, there were times when the struggle was at a stalemate. Now S.H.I.E.L.D. has taken their place as the tyrants, except they are as secretive about it. They parade their power before everyone. It adds insult to injury!" The vigilante stated.

 _Those leaving stopped and turned to look back at him._

"Yes, the odds are against us. We'd be massively outnumbered, we'd be severely outgunned, we'd have far fewer resources…but that's not gonna stop me from trying. I've been training, focusing, planning, and hoping to defeat these assholes! I won't stop any of you from leaving. I won't stop any of you from going on your own path about this. But I'm going to stay and fight. I vowed to bring them down. Those words meant something, to me at least. What I hope I'm fighting for: freedom, justice, vengeance, harmony, and every other damn thing that makes something good…I swore an oath that I will uphold…I believe I'm not the only one who can make a difference! I know all of you have the will to do this! If you are too afraid, uncertain, or reject my path…so be it. If I am the only one to fight against them, so be it. But I believe that there is a heart within this world that can stand against tyranny…I can feel it. I'm not the only one who wishes to stand and fight against these monsters." The vigilante proclaimed.

 _The people looked at each other, him, or both._

"Count me in." The individual who knew he was there stated.

"I'm in." Another said.

"Let's do this." Another added.

"It's about damn time something done about these assholes." Another stated.

 _Everyone there added their support. The vigilante nodded._

"The rebellion truly begins now." The vigilante proclaimed.

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Hope you all enjoyed the update.)**_


	24. Chapter 23

_**(Back in college…you all know the swing of things now…still…sorry. Here's the next chapter.)**_

 **Noble Six: Indeed. Thanks.**

 **Chapter 23: Choosing a Leader**

 _(New York City, unknown location, the next day)_

 _Connell stands before the congregation of the resistance that is being built. There a few dozen or so at the moment. Each one watches him, waiting for his next move._

"I want to thank you all for coming back. I know some of you are terrified of doing this, I don't blame you. What we're doing by legal terms is treason, breaking the law…we are going up against one of the most powerful governments in the world. They have their armies…and we need ours…but before we can go to recruiting more and fighting back…we need leadership…we need a group of people, a council if you will, to head this rebellion. That's why you are here today: to decide who shall lead this rebellion." Connell explained.

"Wait, are you saying you don't want to lead this?" One person asked.

"I believe it is best if we have everyone decide who leads rather than one taking command. Even though you all came here because of my actions, but you all here are willing to fight against S.H.I.E.L.D. and the government. We must choose who leads us, rather than grabbing for power." Connell answered.

 _The people looked at one another then back at him. Some stated their agreement while others nodded._

'Letting them choose leadership? *Chuckles* That's the pirate way o' doin' things.' The voice of Mary Read stated.

'Perhaps, I hope the strongest kinds of bonds born on those ships can be made with here. We will need everyone to be as thick as thieves to stand a chance in this fight.' Connell replied.

 _Connell looked at the group, some were talking while others waited quietly._

"Ok. I want each of you to state whatever you wish the others to call you, any powers you have, and anything else you wish to say to the group." Connell stated.

"Are you sure about this?" Someone asked.

"If we are going to fight together, we will have to known one another as best we can. If there's certain secrets that need to be kept that won't put anyone in danger, I understand. Now who's first up?" Connell replied.

 _The people in the room looked around, uncertain or confused…but some weren't. A young man stepped forward. He stood 6'2 with an athletic figure, his light brown hair almost shines in the light seeping into the room as do his blue eyes. His skin complexion is Caucasian and he's clean shaven. He's wearing a flannel shirt, jeans, and boots. He has a hard look to him._

"Name's Jacob. I've been taking down S.H.I.E.L.D.'s goons for the last few years now. Been hitting small stuff, eventually aimed to go bigger. Working on the ground level to beat them throughout these past few years has given me insight in how they run things, at least in part o f their operations. I know how they think, they plan. I…I've seen it first hand. That knowledge and my experience with them has driven me to taking them down." Jacob said.

"What can you do?" Someone asked.

 _Jacob raised his right hand slightly. What seemed to be fog or mist hissed and manifested around his hand as it shifted into a pale blue. His hand turned to ice and a dagger of ice appeared. Connell smiled._

'What is that?' The voice of Mainard asked.

'Cryokinesis, the ability to use ice however he wants.' Connell answered.

'My lord.' Mainard gasped.

"Why do you think you should lead us?" Another asked.

 _The ice dagger slowly melted and the ice of his hand shifted back to flesh. He lowered his hand._

"I don't know if you'll choose me. I don't know how many of you, if any of you, have been fighting S.H.I.E.L.D. since the Registration Act. Not too long ago, I began my fight against them. Every single day was me trying to find out more to exploit their weaknesses. From what I've gathered, there aren't much. But that hasn't deterred me, nor should it deter any of you. That's the aim we need to win." Jacob said.

 _Connell watched as other laid claim to the leadership position, one a mutant that gave him a large stature with a dark rock-like skin, another was a wealthy genius woman who showed skill with machines, another was a sorcerer that specialized in pyromancy, a couple came forward claiming if they were chosen they'd co-command (the two are a young woman and man that both hold imposing and charismatic figures with wild sets of hair and amber eyes), etc._

'Are you so certain to relinquish leadership?' Spartacus asked.

'It's up to everyone who is chosen as leader.' Connell replied.

'That's the pirate way.' Anne Bonny chuckled.

 _Connell turned his head to see a few people not going forward to claim leadership or ask questions. He walked up to the first one, a tall and muscular young black man in a leather jacket, plain t-shirt, pants, and sneakers. He appeared to be about 19 years old, has short hair, and trimmed facial hair. His eyes are brown though Connell believed he saw them shift to blue for a moment._

"You not gonna go try to vie for command?" Connell asked.

"Nah man…I'm good where I am. I don't need to be the big brass. One of them can do it. Why not you man? You made the big show out of it?" The man answered.

"I'm not leadership material. Besides, I shouldn't take that position if everyone doesn't want me there." Connell replied.

"Ever think you're to hard on yourself?" The man asked.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that." Connell chuckled.

 _The two of them chuckled._

"What's your name? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Connell asked.

"Eren." Eren answered.

"Nice to meet you." Connell said, holding out a hand.

 _Eren smiled and shook it, he had a strong grip which Connell returned. They let go of one another's hands._

"I look forward to working with you." Connell said.

 _Connell nodded and patted Eren on the shoulder, who nodded back. Connell walked over to a short girl of about 5'2. She appeared to be about 17 years old, has shoulder length dirty blonde hair which she's using a band to put it into a ponytail. She looks quite scrawny with no distinguishable muscle that Connell noticed. Her brown eyes shift towards him, uncertain and perplexed. She's wearing baggy clothing: a zipped up hooded jacket, pants, and running shoes._

"Hey, you not interested in the running?" Connell asked.

"No, I don't need that kind of responsibility. I like a good gathering, but it's not for me. I'm good right here." The girl said.

 _Connell nodded._

"What's your name?" Connell asked.

"Kim…Kim Kay Roberts." Kim answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Kim." Connell said.

"Thanks. What about you? You seem grim and fierce enough to do this job. With you at the head, not sure S.H.I.E.L.D. would like to mess with ya." Kim chuckled.

"Some of the people who have stepped up would do better than me at that." Connell replied.

"So you're…called what again? The Winter Wolf? The Wolf of Winter? Winter Warrior? Got a Stark fetish?" Kim asked, a smile across her face as she delves deeper into the joke.

"That's what people have been calling me, I didn't choose any of those names. But I am a fan of House Stark, guilty as charged." Connell laughed.

"What should I call you? What do you want to be called?" Kim asked.

"People can call me what they wish. It was nice meeting you, I look forward to working with you." Connell answered, holding out a hand.

 _Kim smiled and shook it, her grip was strong as well. She was stronger than she looked. Connell smiled under his mystic mask. They released each other's hands. He nodded to her and she nodded back, turning to look at the conference. Connell then approached the one who recognized identified him when he was in the shadows. She's a breathtaking woman, a few years older in appearance than him yet still utterly striking and imposing. Near as tall as him with an hourglass figure with athletic muscle tone to her arms, legs, and lower torso. She wears dark fitted jeans, a leather jacket, a black crop top, and black boots. She has a mane of dark hair, she has an olive skin tone, and brown eyes. She turns her head to look at him when he's a few feet away from her and she smiles at him. Connell gasps nervously and lowers his head a bit. She grins at this._

"You gonna ask me why I'm not trying to claim the title as this resistance's leader?" The woman chuckled.

"You've got superhuman senses. Are you like Wolverine?" Connell asked.

"In a way, but not exactly like he was." The woman answered.

"So…uh…why don't you try to claim leadership? You've certainly got the commanding presence." Connell stammered.

 _The woman chuckled._

"Oh I could, I definitely could…but I feel like there's someone here that was meant for that role." The woman said.

"Who?" Connell asked.

"That'll be revealed in time." The woman said.

"I suppose so. Oh, may I ask what your name is?" Connell replied.

"It's Cassandra." Cassandra replied with a smile.

"Ni-Nice to meet you." Connell stuttered.

"A pleasure." Cassandra chuckled.

 _Connell awkwardly nodded and Cassandra grinned back. After a few more minutes of people coming up to claim leadership, Connell walked out to the center of the area. Everyone's gaze was on him._

"You have gathered here and heard what these candidates had to say, each made their arguments for their claim to lead us. Now you must choose. Each of them will come out here and everyone who didn't decide to claim the role shall vote by hands raised. The one who has the most hands raised will lead us." Connell stated.

"What about you?" One asked.

"I already told you all, I –" Connell started to say.

"Come on man! You brought us together, you are the one who got this whole thing started. Let's here what you got to say!" Another said.

 _The crowd agreed._

"*Sighs* Very well…I don't have anything brilliant to say and apologies if I stammer to much." Connell replied.

 _He took a few gasping breaths to where the crowd couldn't hear, or most of them at any rate._

"I lost someone…I didn't know they weren't human, they were a mutant, but it wouldn't have mattered to me if I had found out before. We were friends, good friends. One day, they killed them…right in front of me…and I couldn't save them…they died in my arms while those monsters WATCHED!" Connell stated.

 _Whispers in the crowd went around._

"I had always hated S.H.I.E.L.D. and the government for the Registration Act, what they did to everyone they deemed 'dangerous'. They idea of segregating others because they were different, that idea is still with us even after the Civil Right Movement. Bigotry and dishonor dominate society even after everything that's shown what that does…it's time another response was done. Like before, freedoms are being taken away, rights are being revoked…death is rampant as injustice tears this country apart. No more." Connell said.

 _Some in the crowd nodded._

"I have trained for the past several years for this rebellion. I won't say I am the best, as no doubt each of you is far better at something than me. But that's what makes this so important: harmony. When I started my fight, I wasn't sure how it would go. I feared that the injustice in this society would still widen and people would support it once I started my fight. And sadly that is partially true, but you all here are willing to and some already have taken the fight to S.H.I.E.L.D. and the bigoted, fascist government!" Connell continued.

 _More nods came forth and some vocal agreement._

"I'm not sure I'm the choice to lead this resistance. I'm not a mutant, inhuman, mutate, or a truly gifted human being…regardless if I'm chosen or not, I hope this resistance is shaped by the hope to bring down those who hurt every part of this country by showing that bigotry, fascism, intolerance, and dishonor is the wrong way to shape peace into reality. Regardless if I am chosen or not, that is what we must fight against! To show the world that there are those that will take a stand against tyranny! The oppressed and those who are willing to fight beside them will prove that the oppressors will fall! That's what we must aim for: to stand together and free this country and keep others from being oppressed!" Connell proclaimed.

 _The crowd gave their agreements through nods, hand claps, and vocal allegiance. Connell nodded._

"To those who came forward come stand out here with me, let the voting commence." Connell said.

 _They looked at one another and nodded._

"It seems like everyone has spoken already." Cassandra said as she came forward.

"Huh?" Connell gasped.

"You might not be the first to fight against them, but you are the one who brought us together. The way you spoke and acted proves you are meant to be this resistance's leader. Who hear believes that?!" Cassandra stated.

 _The crowd replied with shouts and smiles. Connell looked at them all with shock, turning to look at them all until he was in his former position._

'You're the captain now lad.' Anne Bonny chuckled.

'Lead them well.' Mary Read added.

 _Connell inhaled and exhaled silently. He gazed at them all._

"Leader or not, the way we win is by sticking together. United we can stand together as this resistance." Connell said.

 _The crowd nodded and vocally agreed. As Connell raised his right hand a spectral katana manifested._

"Let's show S.H.I.E.L.D. that their own Nazi regime won't be stood for any longer!" Connell proclaimed.

 _The crowd cheered and roared in approval, acceptance, and allegiance._

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Thanks again to OfficialUSMWriter, Noble Six, and gemm1mt for their OCs (I hope I wrote them how you envisioned them). Again, I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I head back to college tomorrow and I doubt I'll be able to update until the end of the term for either of my stories or start a new one. Sorry if it seems petty or arrogant to choose one of my OCs for leadership of this group in my story also. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this update.)**_


	25. Chapter 24

_**(I'm sorry it took so long for the update. Graduating college and working on the plans then hopefully eventual book I am aiming to do has made things complicated I guess…as it's a strange feeling and I have uncertain decisions to make. Nevertheless, I hope to update my stories online as much as I can while still working on the plans then eventual book as best I can. Hope you all enjoy the update.)**_

 **Death Fury: Thanks.**

 **Noble Six: Sorry that it was predetermined.**

 **Chapter 24: First Mission**

 _(New York City, unknown location, a few days later)_

 _Connell overlooked a table with a holographic display of Manhattan. Around him were several members of the resistance: Cassandra, Jacob, Eren, Kim, the couple who vied for co-op leadership whose names were Lona and Richard, the rich tech genius lady whose name was Gigi Burns (who was discreetly funding their operation as the CEO and owner of her company), and a few others. Burns dictated the layout of the hologram with a holographic screen which she used above the map._

"What have you got for us, Ms. Burns?" Connell asked.

"As you know, S.H.I.E.L.D. Sentinel patrols constantly search from the skies and ground for any people that haven't registered with the government. The mutant community known as the Morlocks has been moving around out of the sewers lately because they're struggling to find supplies. From what I've heard in the grapevine, Sentinels are hot on the trail of the individuals the Morlocks have sent for food and medicine," Gigi answered.

"What's their last known location?" Connell asked.

"I don't have a specific location, but a possible area of interest. However, I believe S.H.I.E.L.D. will have this information as well," Gigi answered.

"You have any ideas for them to keep them out of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar for now? From what I've been told, the party tracking them isn't that large though that could be incorrect," Connell said.

"If they're moving underground, S.H.I.E.L.D. either is blocking or flooding areas, though they could be sending the new Sentinels to scour the sewers," Gigi replied.

"Hmm, I'll head down those sewers and see what they've got while you stay as over watch for the sewers on level ground," Connell said.

"You can't go by yourself. You don't know if there are any Sentinels down there and how many," Kim said.

"She's right. Now that you've got your resistance, or the start of it, there will need to be teams or a team for now the will handle missions. I get going solo, but now that there's the rebellion there has to be training and real experience for these people if we're to win," Jacob added.

'They speak wisely, young man,' Musashi said to Connell.

'I know,' Connell replied to the spirit.

"You guys are right. This is something that will need some getting used to and the sooner the better. Team building will change and alter as time goes on as we hopefully will get more people and future missions for perhaps many teams," Connell said.

 _The others nodded._

"There should be just a few. If we come across S.H.I.E.L.D., we can't give them the impression we have a considerable number facing off against them right now," Connell said.

"Who's going with you?" Gig asked.

"I haven't decided. Though if I'll see if any of the others are willing to volunteer," Connell answered.

"I'm in," Jacob said.

"Me too," Eren said.

"I'm coming as well," Kim said.

 _Connell nodded. He looked to Cassandra._

"Don't think you're going without me," Cassandra chuckled.

 _Connell smiled. He looked to Gigi._

"Got anything for us to communicate?" Connell asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask," Gigi answered.

 _Gigi had a suitcase by her side. She knelt down and opened it. She pulled out five small, gray, round pieces of metal._

"These ear piece comm devices will secure themselves snuggly in your ears to allow communication over a wide range with improved use of blocking interference. I will keep tabs through my own and the laptop I'll be using to watch over you guys. Damn, I really need to build a lab…well, once we find a suitable location for main base," Gigi explained.

"Thanks. Until then, this serves as our base of operations," Connell said.

 _Gigi nodded. Connell turned to the couple._

"I'm trusting you two to run things while I'm out," Connell said.

 _They smiled and nodded._

"Gigi, the masks I asked for?" Connell said.

"Masks?" Eren grunted.

"For any who needed them," Connell explained.

"I could use one," Kim said.

 _Connell turned to Cassandra, Jacob, and Eren, who shook their heads. Connell nodded then turned back to Gigi who had pulled out cubes which she handed to the two women after some brief explanations. She looked to Connell._

"Guide us there, Gigi," Connell said.

 _Gigi nodded._

 _(Another part of Manhattan, in the sewers)_

 _The group had been walking through the sewer lines, following Gigi's directions._

"Bleh. Now I'm wishing I hadn't come along. This shit stinks!" Eren growled.

"We're in the sewers. What did you expect?" Jacob asked.

"Hey, just here helping," Eren scoffed.

"I know," Jacob sighed.

"So…uh…shouldn't we have codenames…to…you know…keep our identities secret?" Kim asked.

 _The others looked at her. She had on nano tech mask that was stylized in what one might think of a robber's mask. But it protected her eyes and hid part of her face, along with giving her analysis capabilities that Gigi described that was similar to how Tony Stark's armor would work when he needed to study something while armored up._

"Good idea," Connell said.

"Great, call me: Convict," Kim said.

 _The others gave her perplexed looks._

"What? We're criminals regardless of what others feel and believe. Besides, I like the name," Kim said.

"Gutsy, not bad," Jacob chuckled.

 _Kim smirked._

"What about you guys?" Connell asked.

"Call me: Absolute Zero," Jacob answered.

"I'll let y'all know my codename as the opportune moment," Eren said.

 _They turned to Cassandra._

"Fatale," she chuckled.

 _Connell smiled and nodded. They looked at him._

"Call me whatever you wish," Connell said.

"Not to keen on any of the codenames?" Jacob asked.

"It's not that, I've just focused on other things with this journey other than a codename. Nothing against it. Come on, we're near the place where Gigi directed us to," Connell answered.

 _They nodded. They continued through the sewers for several minutes. Connell saw a look of anger on Fatale's face then understood why not long after. They soon heard the screams and shouts along with the sound of fighting. They rushed towards the sound and came upon the sight of S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers attacking people covered in dirtied clothing. The Morlocks weren't like some mutants, their mutations altered their appearances that to the common public as hideous and monstrous. Some were trying to hold back their attackers, but there were too many…that and they were too busy protecting very young mutants who hid in fear. Connell's eyes narrowed and glew more fiercely from the shadows that hid his face. He turned to the group and nodded. They nodded back._

"Get on the ground!" A S.H.I.E.L.D. trooper ordered, leveling his gun at a young mutant whose body reflected a misshapen humanoid amphibian.

 _The S.H.I.E.L.D. troopers cornered the Morlocks, who numbered a few dozen, and outnumbered them near two to one. One trooper, one with a different sigil than the others and more armor, marking him as their commander._

"Contact the base, we've captured the Morlocks," the commander said.

"That's not happening," a voice said.

 _The S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers turned to find five figures, one was between a few of them and they couldn't get a good look at him. But their focus was on the ghostly vigilante that had become recently notorious and the young man that had ice formed as armor covering him from head to toe. There was also the scrawny girl with the mask, the dark beauty, and the partially hidden young black man behind them._

"I will only say this once: surrender," Connell said as two spectral katanas manifested in his hands.

 _Absolute Zero formed two ice daggers and held them at the ready._

"More freaks! Take them down!" The commander ordered.

 _The S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers turned their blasters around and fired at the group. Before the vigilantes could an act, a large mass suddenly landed before them. The blasts hit the mass with seemingly little effect. The soldiers gasped in surprise at the sight and the vigilantes were caught off guard somewhat at least. A large, blue, muscular figure with glowing blue lines or veins across their body and bat like wings had taken the blows. The figure turned to look back at the vigilantes and smiled. Connell recognized even with the Skrull/Hulkish look that the being was Eren._

"Call me: B-Hulk," Eren said.

 _Connell smiled and nodded._

"Go! Help the Morlocks!" Connell proclaimed.

 _The five leapt into action._

"Take 'em down!" The commander ordered.

 _B-Hulk flew into the air while the others raced forward. The S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers raised their guns and fired. The blasts surged forward. The vigilantes grunted as they evaded the incoming fire. Connell growled as the katanas disappeared and spectral shurikens appeared between his fingers. He then threw them, the spectral weapons cutting apart most of his enemies' weapons._

"Absolute Zero! The rest of their blasters!" Connell shouted as he blocked a punch from a S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier.

 _Absolute Zero grunted as he slashed with one of the daggers at one of the soldiers. He blocked the strike from another soldier._

"I've got my hands full here!" Absolute Zero called out.

 _Connell kicked away a soldier and raised his arm up to block the punch from a soldier. He turned to look as Convict backhanded a soldier away then grabbed a blaster then crushed it in her hands._

"Convict! Can you –" Connell was about to ask.

 _Convict punched away a soldier then found several others trying to dogpile her._

"I'm a little busy!" Convict called out.

 _Connell struck out with a swipe from one of his spectral katanas, cutting apart another blaster. He swiftly turned around while throwing out a kick, knocking down a soldier who was trying to attack him from behind. He saw B-Hulk getting dogpiled by several soldiers. He then saw Fatale choke slam a soldier then backhand another, knocking him to the ground._

"Fatale! B-Hulk! Can you –" Connell started to ask.

 _B-Hulk shouted as he flapped his wings, trying to gain altitude whilst S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers bashed him with electric shock batons. Fatale was busy knocking down or throwing around the soldiers._

'Damn it,' Connell growled in his mind.

 _Connell leapt forward and stood between some S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers and the injured Morlocks. His katanas were replaced by a shield in the style that Spartacus and his followers stole from their former masters. It had manifested as his foes fired off blasts towards the Morlocks. The blasts couldn't get past the shield, and the energy blasts vanished once they hit the spectral shield._

"You're…You're helping us?" A mutant boy asked.

 _Connell turned to look at him. His mutation had made him have green skin and large yellow eyes. He looked to be about only 10 years old._

"Why wouldn't we?" Connell answered.

 _The older Morlocks looked at one another in uncertainty. Connell looked back at his team. They were fighting individually, Fatale and Absolute Zero were faring the best while Convict and B-Hulk were a bit uncoordinated in their fighting yet were able to hold their ground. He recalled his training with William Wallace, Spartacus, Mary Read, Anne Bonny, and the other spirits whom had been leaders when they were flesh and blood._

"GUYS!" Connell bellowed.

 _His team looked at him._

"We need to get the Morlocks out of here! We have to help them and each other! We keep going like this and we won't be able to help anyone!" Connell shouted.

 _They nodded._

"Absolute Zero! Convict! Absolute Zero! Get the Morlocks out of here! Fatale! B-Hulk! We have to hold them off!" Connell ordered.

 _They nodded. Absolute Zero's ice daggers disappeared. He then opened his hands and several ice spines shot from his hands at the soldiers. The men grunted in pain as they ran for cover. Convict hurried over to the Morlocks and motioned for them to follow her. Absolute Zero followed behind them whilst making sure he kept an eyes behind him. Connell, Fatale, and B-Hulk stood in the way of the soldiers that attempted to follow._

"B-Hulk! Block the exit! Don't let any of them cross!" Connell said as a spectral bo staff appeared in his hands.

"And we'll take the fight to them," Fatale chuckled.

 _Connell smiled and nodded. The two leapt forward. Fatale kicked out with her right foot which slammed into the torso of one soldier. The breaking of ribs was heard as well as the man's scream. She grabbed a punch from another then retaliated with her own, breaking the jaw of that man. She smirked as she back flipped over the tackle of a soldier then responded with another rib breaking kick after she had landed. She grinned as four more soldiers rushed her. Connell twirled the bo staff as he rushed at two soldiers. He lunged forward and swiped downwards, striking the head of one soldier and knocking him to the ground. He brought the staff up and blocked the swipe from the other's baton. He then swiped with his left leg after raising the staff higher. He then struck down with the staff, hitting the soldier's chest as he fell._

"Out of our way, freak!" A soldier said.

 _The remainder of the soldiers except for the commander stood before B-Hulk, batons out._

"Not gonna happen," B-Hulk scoffed.

 _The soldiers rushed him._

"I've always wanted to try this!" B-Hulk said as he moved his hands to either side of him.

 _He then clapped them together and caused a sonic wave that knocked the soldiers down and out. He turned to see the commander and Connell standing before one another. He held out a baton in either hand and rushed Connell. Connell blocked the swift swipes from the commander as he struck with both batons. The young warrior twirled the bo staff and struck with both ends of the spectral weapon and knocked the batons out of the commander's hands. Connell then struck out with his right foot and knocked the man to the ground. The commander groaned in pain. The bo staff disappeared. Fatale and B-Hulk walked to stand beside him._

"Nicely done," Fatale chuckled.

"I see why S.H.I.E.L.D. is after you," B-Hulk said.

"They'll be after all of us. We have more work to do," Connell replied.

"What should we do we these boys?" B-Hulk asked.

"Gather them up, I'll take care of it," Fatale answered.

 _Connell turned to her and nodded. After gathering the soldiers up and then waking them up, Fatale stood before them. She had her back to Connell and B-Hulk._

"Forget everything that happened here, forget us, forget how you found the Morlocks, and tell your superiors you found nothing and that trying to find the Morlocks isn't worth any future efforts because you couldn't find any sign of anyone in the sewers," Fatale said.

 _Connell watched as the men's faces were drained of colors and their eyes seemed to lose all energy. They simply nodded._

"Now go," Fatale ordered.

 _The men then left. Fatale walked to Connell and B-Hulk._

"How did you do that?" B-Hulk asked.

"I have my ways," Fatale chuckled.

"I'm glad you're with us. Come on, let's go check on our friend and the Morlocks," Connell said.

 _Fatale smiled and nodded. They caught up with Convict, Absolute Zero, and the Morlocks._

"You are all safe, for now," Connell said.

"Thank you," the boy from earlier replied.

"You're that vigilante the people on the surface have been talking about?" An older man, one that had pale blue skin and dim blue eyes asked.

"I'm not alone," Connell replied.

"How have you all been able to elude S.H.I.E.L.D. for so long?" Convict asked.

"We haven't completely. We've lost some friends and family," an older woman said.

 _She had a form that resembled a human with blue scales and fins, along with large eyes that were a yellowish-green. Connell's heart ached when he heard that, but he wasn't surprised. He saw Convict out the corner of his eye as she clenched her fists. He then focused his gaze back on the Morlocks._

"I'm sorry. One of ours got the soldiers to forget their attack on you all and report back that they found nothing," Connell said.

"How?" Another Morlock asked.

"I don't know, but it's good that she was able to do it," Connell answered.

 _The Morlocks looked at one another._

"You all can come with us. We have more people that are organizing and preparing to fight back against S.H.I.E.L.D. You're more than welcome to stay with us and join us," Connell said.

"Not that we aren't grateful…the Morlocks have accepted help from outside parties in the past yet we prefer to look after our own. We've tried working with others before, it just leads to more suffering for us," another Morlock said.

 _The others nodded in agreement._

"Who's in charge?" B-Hulk asked.

"We really don't have that set up. Ever since Calisto and Erg were murdered by S.H.I.E.L.D., we've been more focused on just trying to help one another survive rather than picking a leader," another Morlock said.

 _The team looked at one another._

"We have over watch on us now and they'll be keeping watch over you all alongside us whenever they can. I have them set up some of way of communication between our groups if you ever need help again," Connell said.

"More and more mutants are joining us as the raid get worse. We're trying to keep everyone together, but I hope we don't need to call for your help," another Morlock said.

"Can't say I blame you for that. We have to go now. You all take care, the gear for the comm link will be sent back here in a day or so. Is that alright?" Connell replied.

 _The Morlocks looked to one another and nodded. Connell nodded back then left with his team._

 **To be continued…**

 _ **(Again, so sorry for the late update. Trying to balance things out as best I can, though it's not easy.)**_


End file.
